Grace Mikaelson
by Infinity Grace
Summary: (Hayley doesn't get pregnant in this story.) My name is Grace Mikaelson. I just turned four years old. The grown-ups told me that my mommy went up to her new home up in the sky. A woman called Sophie Devereaux took me to some other grown-ups who are my uncle Elijah, my auntie Rebekah, and my daddy Klaus. But Klaus does a lot of scary things...
1. Always and Forever

Summary: (Hayley doesn't get pregnant in this story.) My name is Grace Mikaelson. I'm four years old. The grown-ups told me that my mommy went up to her new home up in the sky. A woman called Sophie Devereaux took me to some other grown-ups who are my uncle Elijah, auntie Rebekah, and my daddy Klaus. But Klaus does a lot of scary things...

**Grace Mikaelson**

Physical appearance: look at the image on the story cover (I edited the girl in the picture ONLY so that she would better suit by character)

Age: 4 years old

Height: 3'

Weight: 25 lbs

Body measurements: 21.5 in, 19 in, 21.5 in

Shoe size: 9.5 (USA)

Species: original vampire/werewolf/witch tribrid

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 1-

Always and Forever

I wake up on a bed I've never laid on before in a room I've never been in before. Oh yeah, I think I fell asleep while playing in the park...

But where am I now? I start to get scared as my big blue eyes are starting to feel wet and fuzzy. I'm going to start crying soon...

But then, I hear footsteps. They sound like two grown-ups footsteps. I quickly duck under the bed covers as I try to stop myself from crying. I can hear them talking.

"What did your sister want with Niklaus?" A man's voice asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" A woman's voice says impatiently. "We've a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, we haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane Anne met a little girl who has a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?"

"Apparently, five years ago, a witch from our coven spend sometime with Klaus, and one thing led to another. And before she knew it. She was pregnant. She tried to hide the baby as a normal child, but the baby's powers made that impossible. The little girl I mentioned? She's Klaus's daughter."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it. They call him the hybrid, right?" The woman says before shouting to someone else. "Bring her out."

After that, a tall woman comes in and grabs me. "No! I don't wanna!" I start crying loudly as I twist and turn to try and get the woman to let go of me.

I scream and cry even louder as I finally push the woman away just as we get outside. The woman hits a wall with a loud groan.

"Can a normal kid do that?" The first woman points at me as she's talking to the man.

"I... I don't like it here!" I cry as more tears fall down my oval-heart shaped face before I try to whoosh away from them.

But the man blocks me, making me cry even harder. He's scaring me...

"Give us a moment please." He says to the first woman. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin nervously as I still don't stop crying.

He crouches down in front of me. "It's alright, I won't harm you." He says to me softly.

"Who are you?" I sniffle and hiccup tearfully.

"My name is Elijah." He smiles at me nicely as he stands up before reaching a hand out for me to hold.

I rub my eyes before looking up at him. "Are you a scary, bad person?" Mommy always told me that scary, bad people would want to hurt me...

"I'd like to think not." He chuckles a little.

"Okay." I nod before taking his hand...

88888

"Now, you still haven't told me your name." Elijah smiles at me as he's sitting on an empty bed.

"Mommy called me Grace." I say as I climb up the bed to sit next to him.

"You know, I believe that your father's going to be very happy to see you." Elijah tells me happily.

"But mommy said that I don't have a father." I frown and tilt my head.

"Everyone has a father, Grace." Elijah runs a hand through my long, wavy brown hair with a smile.

"Everyone?" I look up at him.

"We just don't always know who they are." Elijah nods.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." The first woman from before says as she walks into the room.

Elijah stands up and looks at her. "What precisely is it that you want? And what does it have to do with this child?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town." She tells him. "Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, he won't see the betrayal coming."

"As I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like being told what to do." Elijah says.

"That's why I brought you here." She nods. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think that he's gonna welcome a child who is vampire, werewolf, and witch to the neighborhood?" Vampires, werewolves, and witches all sound scary...

She pauses before continuing. "Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"Sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah says. He sounds as if he doesn't like what he's hearing.

"Like I said, I'm desperate." She sounds scary.

She and Elijah stare at each other for a long time before Elijah finally speaks up again. "Well then, I've my word cut out for me, don't I..."

88888

I hug my teddy bear nervously as Elijah's arguing with another man called Klaus. I think Elijah said that he's supposed to be my daddy. I don't like it when grown-ups argue, it makes me nervous...

"No." Klaus shakes his head. "That's impossible."

"I've said the same thing myself." Elijah tells him.

"This is a lie." Klaus sounds a little angry. "You're all lying. Vampires cannot procreate."

The first woman, who's name I've learned is Sophie speaks up. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid. The first of your kind, and this child is... One of nature's loopholes."

Sophie takes a deep breath before continuing. "My sister give her life to perform the spell that confirmed that this girl is your child." She sounds sad, like she might cry. I bite down on my red lips. I don't know what it means to give life, but it feels sad...

"Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, this little girl's life is now controlled by us." Sophie says. I feel something in my tummy roll tightly together. Sophie sounds like she might want to hurt me... I'm getting scared again...

"We can keep her safe." Sophie continues scarily. "Or we can kill her. If you don't help us take down Marcel, Grace won't live past another week." Her words makes me start to cry again...

"Enough of this." Elijah says angrily. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

I squeeze myself tightly together as I sniffle quietly. It's scary when grown-ups fight...

"No, we can't." Sophie shakes her head. "Not yet. We've a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

"How dare you command me?" Klaus growls VERY scarily, making me squeeze my big blue eyes closed tearfully.

"Threaten ME with what you wrongfully perceive to be MY weaknesses!" Klaus screams VERY angrily. I cover my ears as I cry harder.

"Because THIS is a pathetic deception." Klaus continues loudly. "I won't hear anymore lies." He's just about to leave before Elijah stops him.

"Niklaus." Elijah says loudly before he and Klaus look at each other. "Look at her."

Klaus stares at me for a LONG moment before he speaks up again. "You can kill her for all I care." His words makes me cry MUCH louder as something in my chest feels like a big ball is stuck there and I can't stop crying.

Klaus leaves before Elijah walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart." He tells me softly. "I promise."

Then, Elijah turns to Sophie. "No one touches the girl." He says seriously. "I'll fix this..."

88888

The grown-ups are arguing again... "Marcel and his vampires are out of control." Sophie argues. "Something had to be done."

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" An older woman says. She sounds like she doesn't really believe what she's saying.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes." Sophie says. "They're the originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes says seriously.

Before Sophie can say anything else, Elijah interrupts. "She can't... Not entirely certain that I can either. But now that your coven has drawn his eyes, I've a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie smiles before she grabs a thin stick from beside her. "It's laced with vervain." She tells Elijah before she gives her finger a little poke.

I feel a burning feeling on one of my fingers and it hurts, making my eyes water. "Ouchy..." I whimper tearfully as I put my hurt finger in my mouth and lick it until it doesn't hurt anymore.

Elijah looks unhappily surprised before Sophie speaks up again. "The spell my sister performed?" She says. "The one that got her killed, it didn't just do a paternity test, it linked me to Grace. So, anything that happens to me, happens to her."

Sophie smiles crookedly before continuing. "Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what she already means to you. If I've to hurt Grace, or worse, to ensure that I've your attention, I will."

Her words makes something in my tummy rolls into many, VERY scared, tight balls. I don't like this feeling, it makes me want to cry...

But Elijah doesn't seem scared. "You would dare threaten an original?"

"I've nothing to lose." Sophie shakes her head before looking at Elijah scarily. "You've until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind..."

88888

I'm by myself again as I play with my teddy bear. "Would you like to come home with me?" Elijah says as he walks into the room.

"But... But mommy's friends told me that mommy went far far away up in the sky." I sniffle sadly. "And I don't have a home anymore..."

"Yes, you do." Elijah tells me as he crouches down in front of me. "You will have a new home with me, and your father."

"Is... Is he the one that said that he's going to let someone to hurt me?" My eyes grow tearful.

"He doesn't mean it." Elijah shakes his head. "He was just... Angry."

"So, he was lying?" I tilt my head.

"Yes." Elijah smiles a little.

"Will good things happen if I go home with you?" I ask as I bite down on my red lips.

"Of course." Elijah nods before he gives me a hand to hold.

"Okay." I say as I hold his hand before he takes me away...

88888

Elijah takes me into a BIG house where a lot of the things inside are covered with white cloth. I look around before pulling on Elijah's arm. "Are we going to be living here?" I tilt my head up at him.

"Yes, this is going to be our new home." Elijah crouches down in front of me with a smile. "You're going to be safe here. This is going to be a good home for you, and I'll always protect you, you have my word on that."

"And your noble uncle Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus says as he walks over to us. Behind him, is a dark-haired woman I haven't seen before.

"Hello Hayley." Elijah smiles at the woman before looking at Klaus. "Is it done?" My oval-heart shaped face frowns silently. Is what done?

"As a matter a fact, yes." Klaus smiles. "Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcomed guest in the French quarter."

Klaus frowns before continuing. "What I'm concerned now, is this coven of incompetent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable." Elijah says. "They did release Grace to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead, there must be a reason why."

Then Elijah looks between Hayley and me. "Hayley, would you mind taking Grace upstairs to play?" He says before turning back to Klaus. "I believe Niklaus and I have some business to discuss, and I would prefer it if you and Grace are kept out of it."

"It's not like I would want to know anyways." Hayley rolls her eyes before looking down at me. "Come on, let's go see what it looks like upstairs..."

88888

Author's note: alright guys, here's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. House of the Rising Son

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 2-

House of the Rising Son

I'm playing with my toys while Hayley is reading a book. I hear the sound of a car parking outside my new home. My big blue eyes look up as Hayley stands up quietly. "Stay here." She tells me. "I'm gonna go take a look." She says before silently leaving the room.

Outside, I hear another woman's voice talking. "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this god-forsaken city, then well done. I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door."

Her words makes my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer to each other. Is there blood on the door?

After that, I hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Elijah?" The woman calls out.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asks as I hear her walking down the stairs.

"You must be the maid." The woman says. "My bags are in the car, get them, will you?"

"Hello?" Hayley says. "Not the maid." I hear the quiet sound of something dropping on the floor.

"Right." The woman sighs. "You're that werewolf girl who's Klaus's descendant. I expected you to look a little more wolfish, but I guess appearances can be deceiving. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

"You've your brother's manners." Hayley says.

"And temper too." The woman tells Hayley. "So watch it. Anyways, where's Elijah? And where's the miracle niece that I've heard so much about?"

"Well, I don't know where Elijah is, but your miracle niece is playing upstairs." Hayley says before calling out to me loudly. "Come down here, Grace!"

I whoosh downstairs to see a blonde woman standing in front of Hayley. I tilt my head up at the blonde woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah." She tells me as she crouches down in front of me. "Your auntie. Now, how about you tell me where is your uncle Elijah?"

"I don't know." I shake my head and frown. "Klaus said that he left."

"Left to go where?" Rebekah asks.

"Klaus told us he bailed." Hayley tells her.

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Sounds more like Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." She says before walking a few steps away from us and shouting. "Klaus? Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother. You narcissistic, backstabbing wenka!"

She has a REALLY loud voice... "ENOUGH with all the shouting." Klaus says as he walks out of a room to stand in front of us. "Little sister, I should've known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"They were very rude." Rebekah says. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. It sounds like my new auntie does a lot of scary things too... "Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way to the quarter. So sorry, were they friends of your's? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends." Klaus says. "I've Marcel. You remember him, don't you?"

Rebekah looks a little unhappy at Klaus's words. "Yes, of course you do." Klaus continues with a smile. "He fancies himself the king of the quarter now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It will be sort of fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules." Rebekah sounds a little angry. "Elijah wouldn't just bail like this. What did you do to him?"

"Perhaps he's on holiday." Klaus smiles and shrugs. "Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well go on, take a look around."

Rebekah silently walks away from Klaus before he continues. "You remember this house as well as I."

"I remember everything." Rebekah says. "And I am going to find Elijah."

"Suit yourself." Klaus smiles before whooshing away.

Rebekah looks at Hayley. "You. Wolf girl. Take the child back upstairs while I search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother's done to my good one..."

88888

Rebekah's holding my hand as we're walking. "Where are we going?" I look up at her.

"To someone who can help us find Elijah." She tells me before she puts a finger on her lips, telling me to be quiet. Then, she picks me up before silently whooshing into a closed food place.

Sophie's alone inside as she looks around nervously. "Hello?" She calls out. "Seriously Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night."

I bite down on my red lips silently. Is Marcel a famous person? Rebekah quietly whooshes again, making some pots and pans clink quietly.

Sophie slowly walks back over to the wooden table she was wiping and grabs a knife. Rebekah quickly whooshes to her and grabs her wrist. Rebekah's still holding me in her arms as I wrap my arms around her.

I don't like Sophie, she's mean to me... "Sophie Devereaux." Rebekah says to her. "My brother Elijah told me about you. Know who I am?"

"Yeah." Sophie nods a little nervously. "I know."

"Then you know we need to talk." Rebekah tells her...

88888

"So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest." Rebekah says to Sophie as the three of us are walking outside. Rebekah's holding my hand. "It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

Sophie's a witch? Is that why she's not nice?

"I can't use magic." Sophie sighs and shakes her head. "It's punishable by death, Marcel's rules."

"Marcel?" Rebekah sounds annoyed. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"

"Not much." Sophie tells her. "I've been linked. So anything you do to me, you do to Grace."

"Who?" Rebekah frowns, making Sophie raise an eyebrow before looking down at me. I grab onto Rebekah's hand tightly as I quickly hide behind Rebekah.

Rebekah looks down at me too before looking back up at Sophie. "Oh, right. My newfound niece." She says with a sigh. "Well, I suppose we can't have that now, can we?"

Rebekah crosses her arms before continuing. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway?" She says. "He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the quarter." Sophie says. "The power isn't relevant."

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant." Rebekah says impatiently. "A coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea, move away." I tilt my head silently. Can magic make me new toys?

My oval-heart shaped face frowns silently. Why does Rebekah always say bloody? Wouldn't that make her hungry?

"We practice ancestral magic." Sophie says. "This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them? We're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind. Our home, our family..."

"Well, family's overrated." Rebekah sighs as she takes me to sit on a staircase beside her. "Just look at my family. Elijah idiotically believed that Grace would be Niklaus's redemption. And now, he's missing. Probably at the hands of Klaus himself."

Rebekah looks at Sophie before continuing. "And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah can convince Klaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows that they have a history."

"Klaus sired Marcel, I'm aware." Sophie nods.

"You don't understand." Rebekah shakes her head. "Marcel is not just some guy Klaus turned into a vampire, Klaus loved him like a son. I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... Or so we thought... Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned..."

**Flashback**

_Everyone was wearing black that day. Klaus stopped walking when he saw a child Marcel being whipped by the governor. Child Marcel grunted angrily as he picked up an apple from the ground threw it at the governor, who was on his horse._

_Klaus quickly killed the governor with a stone before he could hit child Marcel again. Klaus walked over to him and crouched down. __"What is your name?" He asked him._

_"Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me until I turn ten, in case the fever took me. But it took her."_

_"You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?"_

_"Marcellus?"_

_"It comes from Mars, the god of war." Klaus told him as he stood back and offered him his hand. "And it means, little warrior."_

_Child Marcel looked back to the dead governor before taking Klaus's hand and standing up._

_Elijah and Rebekah stood and watched. "Perhaps there's hope for our brother after all." Elijah murmured to Rebekah..._

**End Flashback**

"...Klaus saw himself in the boy." Rebekah says. "He remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast."

Rebekah's story is making me cry... "Why are you crying?" Rebekah looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It... It's so sad!" My words don't sound clear as I'm crying.

"Oh, honestly..." Rebekah sighs before she stands up, picking me up with her. She rubs my head before looking at Sophie again.

"And that is why your plan will fail." Rebekah tells her. "All you've done is bring back together two long lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they will do..." She says before we leave...

88888

It's nighttime. Hayley and I are sitting on a park bench. Hayley's making a special drink for me. "I promise you'll like it." She smiles at me as she pours something from a small bottle into a cup for me along with some water.

She's just about to give it to me when a big blow from Mr. wind stops her. She quickly stands up nervously as the wind makes my curly light brown hair fly around. "Hayley?" I tilt my head at her.

She quickly turns her head when there's the sound of a little tree branch breaking. Hayley quickly stands up before picking me up with her. She looks a little scared. "Let's get out of here."

"I don't think so." A scary man pops up behind us. Hayley quickly turns around. The man's eyes are turning red and there are scary dark lines around his eyes. I'm scared as I squeak and quickly wrap my arms around Hayley.

Hayley hugs me closer to her before looking at him angrily. "I've had it with you vampires!" She growls before splashing the cup of water in the vampire's face.

The vampire screams loudly as Hayley turns around and is about to run, but there are two other men standing in front of us. I don't like these men, they're scaring me...

Something in my tummy rolls round and round and it makes me feel like I'm getting sick. Something at the back of my throat tastes salty and everything I see becomes fuzzy.

I start crying just as Rebekah suddenly whooshes in front of us. She snaps one of the man's neck with a loud crack and rips a big thing that's dripping with blood out of the other man.

I'm even more scared than before and the smell of blood makes my tummy croak like a froggie. "I'm... I'm hungry!" I cry loudly.

"I don't have any food with me right now..." Hayley starts but Rebekah interrupts her.

Rebekah hands me a blood bag. "Here." She says nicely. "Take a drink. Fill your tummy."

I sniffle before smiling at her. "Thank you." I say before drinking the blood bag in her hands...

88888

Rebekah, Hayley, and I are back home "This is why I told you never to leave the house with Grace or alone." Klaus tells Hayley, who just rolls her eyes. "Werewolves are banned in the quarter, and I'd much rather Marcel not know of Grace's existence. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril."

One of the three men that Klaus threw on the ground is starting to wake up. Rebekah walks toward him, but Klaus yells at her scarily. "Leave him! You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door."

It's scary when grown-ups yell, it makes me want to cry. I pull on Hayley's arm tearfully. "I want to go inside to play..." I whine a little.

"Yeah, go ahead." Hayley nods to me quietly. "Go upstairs to your room and shut the door, okay?"

"Okay." I say before whooshing into the house and up the stairs...

88888

I hear the grown-ups fighting downstairs and the sound that sounds like someone's chocking. "Nik! Nik!" I hear Rebekah yelling along with some whooshing sounds. "Take your hands off her! She's a part of this family, for God's sake!"

I hear Hayley coughing before Rebekah continues. "All of this blaster about not wanting or caring for Grace and then the second she tells you that she was considering harming her..."

Then, there's nothing but the sound of Hayley breathing heavily. I open my bedroom door just a little to take a peek outside.

"It's okay to care." Rebekah speaks up again to Klaus. "It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." Rebekah sounds like she might cry soon.

There's a LONG moment of silence before Klaus sighs and sits down on a wooden bench. Rebekah sits down next to him sadly. I feel my tears starting to fall. I don't like being sad, it makes me cry...

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus speaks up quietly.

"What?" Rebekah sounds unhappily surprised and a little scared.

"Marcel was nervous." Klaus sighs. "It's bad enough one original returned to town, but two? His crew is getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?" Rebekah sounds a little angry.

"I've a plan." Klaus says. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that Grace be safe, I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care..." He whispers to Rebekah before standing up and walking away...

88888

"I didn't give it to her." I wake up to Hayley's voice beside me. I don't like sleeping alone...

I open my big blue eyes to see that she's talking to Klaus, who's holding a little bottle that looks like the one Hayley had before.

"What is that?" I look at the little bottle that's in Klaus's hands.

"A secret." Klaus says before he hides the little bottle in his pocket, making me pout whinily. He chuckles as he walks over and sits on the side of the bed beside me. "It's still early in the morning. You should sleep a little more."

"But I'm hot!" I whine.

"This house is like a swamp sauna." Hayley tells him. I tilt my head. What's a swamp sauna?

Hayley clears her throat before continuing. "This whole thing with Marcel... The deal you have with the witches trying to take him down, take what's his... Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?"

"I've made Marcel everything that he is, I treated him like a son." Klaus says. "And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed that Marcel was killed, we each warned him in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only that he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he's living in our home, he's sleeping in our beds, and him, he stamps everywhere. It's not for Marcel, it's for Mikaelson."

Klaus shrugs with a smile before continuing. "I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do."

My oval-heart shaped face frowns a little. I don't really understand... "Are you going to be my daddy?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." He smiles a little before I reach my arms toward him.

"Hug hug?" I tilt my head at him. He chuckles as he picks me up.

Then, he looks at Hayley again. "I'll have someone see to the air conditioning." He says before he leaves the room with me still in his arms...

88888

Rebekah walks in the front door just as Klaus carries me to the bottom of the stairs with him. "You're right." She says to him. "The girl, Cami, she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that, I got to see that secret weapon of his you've been going on about."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony." Klaus says impatiently as he puts me back down on the floor. "What is it?"

"It's not a what." She tells him. "It's a who. A girl, Davina, she can't be more than sixteen, and I've never felt power like that."

"A witch." Klaus nods.

"She's not just any witch." Rebekah shakes her head. "She's something I've never seen before. Something beyond powerful and now, because of you, she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?" Klaus asks.

Rebekah's silent for a moment before speaking up again. "That clever bitch..." She murmurs. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Klaus frowns.

"She wiped my memory of the location." She says, sounding unhappy before widening her eyes at Klaus. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an original, and you handed our brother to him!" She yells out the last part, making me shrink back nervously with a quiet "Eek!" I whoosh into another room to hide behind a wall...

"How many times will Elijah forgive you?!" Rebekah continues angrily. "How long until his hope for your redemption finally die?"

"I did what I had to do!" Klaus roars back. I sniffle as I feel my eyes getting wet again. I'm going to cry soon.

"Marcel took our home!" Klaus continues loudly.

"And our home is worthless without family." Rebekah shouts at him before taking a step closer to him. "I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

I still don't know where Elijah went or what happened to him... I start crying a little. I'm scared...

"Whatever it takes." Klaus murmurs with a nod before Rebekah whooshes over to me and picks me up. "Come here, pumpkin..."

88888

Author's note: alright guys, here's another chapter. Please remember to review!


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 3-

Tangled Up In Blue

"I can't believe you disposed of those vampires without me." Rebekah says grumpily to Klaus as I'm playing with my teddy bear and Mr. Bunny. "You know how I love to set things on fire."

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" Klaus smiles crookedly. "Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless little girl who's my daughter."

"Oh, I'm so moved by your new sense of fardly duty towards the miracle hybrid preschooler who's supposed to be your daughter." Rebekah purrs, but she sounds as if she doesn't really believe what she's saying.

Just then, Hayley walks into the room with a BIG black book in her hands. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love?" Klaus smiles crookedly. "My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

His words makes Rebekah smile in a very fake way before whooshing and throwing a pencil at him. Klaus catches it before it hits his face.

"The plan to rescue Elijah." Hayley sounds a little annoyed. "You know, the good brother? The one who's now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back!"

"In the front, if we're being specific." Klaus says before I pull on his arm. He looks down a at me as my big blue eyes look up at him.

"What's a mortal enemy?" I ask.

"Someone you would hate very, very much." He tells me.

My oval-heart shaped face frowns as I tilt my head. "But that doesn't sound very nice..."

"Sometimes you'll find that in life it's better to be a little mean than it is to be nice." Rebekah says before she walks over to me and picks me up as I'm still holding my teddy bear and Mr. Bunny.

Before I can ask why, Hayley looks annoyed as she clears her throat loudly at Klaus and Rebekah. "You two said that you would get him back, so is there a plan or what?"

"Okay." Klaus sighs before he walks over to an empty chair and sits down. "Well, firstly, Marcel's not my mortal enemy, he's my friend. Albeit one who's unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known that he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently."

Klaus raises a hand towards Rebekah before continuing. "And thirdly, sister please..."

"And thirdly, the plan as you have to mound it, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Rebekah says before she puts me back down on the floor.

"That's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley looks between Klaus and Rebekah nervously.

"Oh, please." Rebekah scoffs with a smile before she and Hayley both look at Klaus. "Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there's none more diabolical."

"That's only the plan A, love." Klaus smiles scarily, making me shrink back nervously. "There's always a plan B."

"And what's plan B?" Hayley sounds scared too...

"War." Klaus grins widely. I don't know what that word means, but something about it makes goosebumps pop up my pale skin as something in my tummy feels as if it's rolling around nervously...

88888

Hayley is brushing my long, wavy brown hair. "What do you want to do today?" She asks as we're both sitting on my bed.

"Can we go to the park to play?" I say as I'm changing Mr. Bunny's clothes.

"We can't leave the house for the next few days, okay?" She tells me softly.

"Why not?" I tilt my head.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Hayley says. Something that feels as cold as ice feels like it's running up my body.

"Are the scary men still out there?" I gulp nervously as I feel my eyes starting to grow a little wet. I don't like those scary men...

"Yes." Hayley nods. "That's why we have to stay home for the next little while, okay?"

"Okay." I say quietly as I bite down on my pink lips before speaking up again. "Where did Klaus and Rebekah go?"

Before Hayley can say anything, we hear the front door opening. Hayley puts down my hairbrush and picks me up before carrying me out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

I scratch my straight nose as Klaus and Rebekah walks to the living room with Sophie Devereaux. "Why am I here?" Sophie sounds annoyed.

"Sit down." Rebekah pushes Sophie down onto the empty sofa. "We've business to discuss..."

88888

"... Are you out of your mind?!" Sophie sounds unhappily surprised. "No way!"

"It's very simple." Rebekah says as I'm sitting on Hayley's lap and playing with her cellphone. "We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie tells them. Her words makes me feel scared. Why would people get hurt because of magic? I like magic. Mommy used to do magic when she played with me...

"Yes, about that." Klaus says as he and Rebekah both sits down across from Sophie. "It seems you have left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic."

"Go about yay high." Rebekah continues on from Klaus's words as she raises a hand. How high is yay high? "Cute as a button, anger issues..."

"Davina?" Sophie looks a little nervous. "Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know." Rebekah sighs in annoyance. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out of a window with her bloody mind." Why is a mind bloody?

"Let me cut to the chase." Klaus says. "Davina has Elijah. You witches I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is, ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it." Sophie shakes her head.

"Unless of course, another witch, say a traitor to the cause, Katie for example." Rebekah says, making me frown silently. Who's Katie? "Was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time, that would create a smoke screen, concealing your very small spell from Davina."

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie frowns quietly.

"Sophie Devereaux!" Klaus says as he claps his hands on the table loudly, making me squeak and shrink back nervously as I grab onto Hayley's hand tightly. Is Klaus mad?

"You're in no position to be so principled." Klaus continues as he walks over to sit closer to Sophie. "You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead? Known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic. You knew she'd be caught. Did she even attempts to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freiter before it set sail down the Mississipi." Sophie says sadly.

"And who pray tell of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asks as if he already knows the answer. But if he knows, then why is he asking?

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." Sophie murmurs quietly...

88888

Rebekah takes me to the food place called Rousseau's. She and I are both sitting in very tall, round seats that can spin round and round. There's a VERY long, tall table in front of us and I'm drinking apple juice...

"... And so, I moved back here to be closer to my family." Rebekah tells another blonde woman that's standing on the other side of the table. "Because let's face it, they're important, right Camille?"

"Cami." The blonde woman says. "I've to change the name tag. Drunkards keep hitting on me in French." She looks at Rebekah with a frown before continuing. "You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar..."

"You must have seen me out and about." Rebekah smiles. "Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine, sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's."

My big blue eyes look at Rebekah. "What does it mean to have a crush?"

Rebekah looks at me with a smile "It means that there's a man out there who likes Cami as something more than friends."

I tilt my head. I still don't really understand...

"I don't know if that's such a good thing." Cami smiles and shakes her head. "And I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me, sort of, I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which means I should probably run for the hills."

"I'm kind of in a on-again, off-again thing myself." Rebekah says.

"Those are the worst, aren't they?" Cami says as she bents down to grab a glass bottle that has something watery inside. "The ones you can't shake even though you know better. And you always know better."

"I like you, Cami." Rebekah smiles widely. "Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits."

"But I'm a girl..." I pout as I whine a little.

"Yes." Rebekah nods as she rubs my head. "One who's cute as a button."

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together. "I'm not a button." I don't know why, but both Rebekah and Cami laughs at my words. I don't know why it's funny...

"Yes." Cami nods with a smile. "You certainly are very cute." She says before looking at my almost empty cup. "Would you like some more juice?"

"Okay." I nod eagerly before she takes my cup and gets me more apple juice.

"Hey, listen." Rebekah says to Cami nicely. "I'm supposed to go to this posh, charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?"

Cami doesn't say anything, but she smiles at Rebekah widely...

88888

Rebekah's calling someone as she and I are standing by the door in Rousseau's. "Little sister." I can hear Klaus's voice from Rebekah's cellphone.

"Well, brother, I believe I made certain that Marcel would be properly distracted tonight." Rebekah says.

"Dare I ask?" Klaus says.

"Let's just say that his attention will not be on us." Rebekah smiles crookedly before looking more serious. "Now, I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?"

"Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted." Klaus says.

"Meaning?" Rebekah frowns.

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight." Klaus says. "I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches, and I in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong. Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that would require something positively magical. But then, what's worth dying for, if not love..."

88888

It's night time as Hayley and I walking around a swimming pool. But I quickly grab onto Hayley's hand when I see a big, yellow-eyed wolf staring at us.

At first, I feel a little scared. But after a moment, I don't know why, but I'm not scared of it anymore...

Just then, a woman's voice sounds from behind us, making me jump and squeak before Hayley and I quickly turn around to see a dark-skinned woman with very curly hair. "Are you two alright?"

"Who are you?" Hayley asks nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiles nicely. "I'm Sabine, one of Sophie's friends. She's asked me to keeps you two company while everyone's out."

Then, Sabine crouches down in front of me. "Hello Grace." She smiles at me.

"Hello." I bite down on my red lips quietly.

"You know, you're very special." She tells me.

"Why?" I tilt my head.

"Because I can see it." She smiles at me.

"You can?" My big blue eyes widen at her words. "How?"

"Yes, I can." She smiles and nods before taking my hands. "Let me show you..."

But the moment, she touches me, I feel something dark and scary, like a cold, empty black cave. A fuzzy picture pops up in my mind.

It's a picture of a pretty, dark-skinned woman with curly hair, but she looks different from Sabine. A name pops up inside my head: Celeste.

I gasp loudly when the feeling stops. The next thing I know, I'm laying on my bed with Hayley sitting beside me. "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly as I don't realize I'm crying until she wipes my face with a Kleenex.

"Something scary is going to happen soon!" I sniffle as I start crying harder before Hayley pulls me into a hug...

88888

Author's note: alright guys, here's another chapter. Please remember to review! They're much appreciated!


	4. Girl in New Orleans

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 4-

Girl in New Orleans

"Throughout the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil." Klaus is saying to Cami, but he's looking at a painting. I don't know what he's saying...

"Such terms mean nothing." Klaus continues. "People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so would cause another suffering. What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."

"No offense, but I'm not following why you've invited me here." Cami says before she crouches down in front of me as I'm sitting on the floor, playing with colorful blocks. "Are you building a house?" She smiles at me.

"Uh-huh." I smile and nod.

"Because I enjoy your company." Klaus turns around and looks at her. "And I sense that you've the capacity for understanding someone of my complexity."

Cami stands back up and looks at him as he continues. "You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a little girl in need of protection. My brother, alway the do gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her. He thought it might redeem me, trouble is, I've since learned that another young woman, a girl really, one with vast potential, held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of them. Protect one, and free the other. So, tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?"

I pick up my teddy bear from off the floor and hug it tightly. I don't like evil, it sounds scary...

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis." Cami smiles and shakes her head. "I think you've unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment, I think you can benefit from talking to someone professionally."

"I think I prefer to talk to you." Klaus smiles at her before walking back to his table. "So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer."

"Okay, what are we writing?" Cami crosses her arms.

"My memoirs, of course." Klaus says before he sits down. "Someone should know my story. I never give us time to discuss other related subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel..."

"Excuse me, my private life..." Cami shakes her head.

"Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans." Klaus interrupts her. "You see, Marcel wants you, and because of that, he will trust you, which serves me."

Klaus stands up and walks over to her before continuing. "The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side, there's me, and on the other, Marcel, along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires."

"What?!" Cami sounds REALLY scared as Klaus quickly whooshes over to her.

"You're frightened, don't be." Klaus compels her.

There's a moment of silence before Cami frowns. "I'm not scared anymore..." She looks at Klaus. "That's amazing! How did you..."

"It's called compulsion." Klaus smiles. "It's a neat vampire trick, I'll tell you all about it." He says as he walks back to his seat. "But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel..."

Cami still doesn't look very comfy. I stand up and walk over to her. I pull on her arm. She looks down at me. "Are you okay?" My big blue eyes look up at her as I tilt my head up too.

"I... think... So..." Cami says, but she sounds as if she doesn't really know...

88888

"But I don't wanna!" My oval-heart shaped face pout whinily after Agnes tells me and Hayley to do something called a check-up.

"It's important." Agnes tells me.

"She's fine, Agnes." Hayley says. "She's vampire, werewolf, and witch. Honestly, what health problems can she possibly have?!"

"You're my only niece, Grace." Rebekah says as she walks into the room and picks me up off of the couch and into her arms. "And we're going to take good care of you."

I still remember that scary face I saw in my mind. I think Agnes is from the same place as that woman. "But I don't hurt anywhere." I whimper tearfully. "And I'm scared..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Rebekah tells me.

"And I know a great doctor out in the Bayou." Agnes says. "I even took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it."

"Okay, fine." Hayley sighs loudly. "We'll take Grace to the Bayou children's doctor." She says before standing up and walking away...

Rebekah walks over to a computer and sits down with me on her lap before she starts doing something on the computer.

"Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search." Klaus says as he walks into the room. "How does one begin anyway? Just type in anonymous attic?"

"Someone has to find Elijah." Rebekah says, not looking away from the computer. "Even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."

"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Klaus says.

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to." Rebekah says. "There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin."

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely." Klaus rolls his eyes as he walks over and picks me up off of Rebekah's lap and into his arms. "Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."

"As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother." Rebekah sounds annoyed.

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone." Klaus smiles widely at her. "Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home."

Then, he turns to me. "Come, sweetheart, it's about time for lunch..."

88888

Agnes drives Hayley and I up to a small, lonely house. "This is the doctor's office?" Hayley raises an eyebrow.

"Dr. Page is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients." Agnes says before smiling at me and Hayley. "Go on now."

Hayley sighs silently before she gets out of the car with me in her arms. I hug Hayley tightly. This place is scary. It's all dark and quiet...

I hear sounds from Agnes who's in the car with her cellphone. "Send him in now, and tell him to do it quickly..."

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as something icy cold runs up my back. To do what quickly? Who's the him Agnes is talking about? I'm scared. I'm going to start crying soon...

88888

"Your heart rate is perfect." Dr. Page smiles at me widely after listening to my heart beats with her tool.

"Yes, well, she's a tough one." Hayley smiles back as I'm sitting on her lap. Dr. Page walks over to a table before Hayley speaks up again. "We're pretty much done here, right?" She sounds impatient.

"All Grace needs now are some immunization shots." Dr. Page says as Hayley's looking down at her cellphone. Dr. Page smiles silently as she walks out of the room to meet Agnes.

Just then, we hear a howling coming from outside. Hayley quickly stands up, picking me up with her. She takes me to the window with her before we hear the sound of a car stopping by outside.

Hayley looks a little nervous as Dr. Page walks back toward us with a smile. "Is something wrong?" I pull on her clothes to get her attention.

"I hope not." Hayley murmurs to me quietly before Dr. Page walks up to us.

"You know, Grace's not good with needle shots." Hayley tells her.

"Well, neither am I, truth be told. But I'll make it quick." Dr. Page chuckles before walking past us to the table just as three other men walks into the house. I don't know why, but I feel as if something scary is about to happen.

"Hayley..." I whimper quietly as I wrap my arms around her.

"We're going to make a run for it." She murmurs in my ear quietly as she hugs me.

Just then, Dr. Page walks back to us with a long needle in hand. Hayley quickly bumps her head with Dr. Page before my hand whooshes and grabs the needle in her hand and pokes the needle into her neck.

Dr. Page screams before falling to the floor. Mommy told me that I shouldn't hurt other people, but I REALLY don't like needles...

Hayley quickly runs and locks the room's door just as the three men start running towards us. I start crying a little as the men on the other side of the door are making loud noises as if they're going to break the door soon.

"Grace, can you get this window open?" Hayley asks quickly as she's trying to open a big window.

"I'll try." I sniffle and nod before I reach my arms out and pulls the window open. Hayley crawls out the window with me in her arms and starts running away just as the men opens the door loudly...

88888

It's dark and a little foggy and there are trees everywhere. This place is scary...

I hug Hayley tightly as we're hiding behind a tree. The three men from earlier runs past us carrying knives. "Hayley..." I whimper tearfully.

"Shh..." Hayley whispers into my ear. "We're going to get out of here."

Then, she quietly puts me down on the ground. "Stay here, I'm going to be right back..." She says before running off.

I gulp nervously as I listen hard. I can hear Hayley growling and her hitting someone with something as I hear the sound of people falling and groaning.

Everything becomes silent again as Hayley runs back to me and picks me back up. "Come on, we've to run!"

But just then, another scary man is walking towards us. Hayley backs up from him slowly before Rebekah suddenly whooshes behind him and snaps his neck.

"I've to say, I'm impressed." Rebekah pants to Hayley.

"How did you find us?" Hayley asks.

"Your text got me halfway. Vampire hearing did the rest." Rebekah says as she looks around. "Who are they?"

"Witches, warlocks, whatever..." Hayley sighs. "Grace was definitely their target."

I don't know what it means to be someone's target, but it sounds scary...

Just then, I hear many more footsteps coming towards us. "There are more of them." Rebekah says before looking at Hayley. "Take Grace and run!" She says before Hayley runs off with me still in her arms.

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family's gotten me into..." I hear Rebekah say before hearing her scream as she falls to the ground.

"Rebekah?" Hayley calls out worriedly as she puts me back down on the floor before she gasps loudly as she's shot with something.

Hayley falls to the floor, but her hand lands over my mouth and makes me lay on the floor too. "Shh..." She whispers to me quietly before her eyes close.

I quickly start crying as my something in my tummy feels like it's rolling up into a tight ball...

88888

I quiet down a little when I hear Rebekah coughing quietly. I stand up and whoosh over to her to see her pulling out two arrows that are stuck in her body before she sits up slowly. "Auntie Rebekah?" I cry and whimper quietly. "They hurt Hayley... I'm scared..."

Rebekah groans as she pushes herself to stand up before whooshing over to me. "Shh... Come here." She picks me up quietly. "Let's go take a look at Hayley."

"She's over there." I point a finger toward where Hayley is laying, but when Rebekah whooshes over, Hayley's gone...

88888

Rebekah's holding me in her arms as we're back in Dr. Page's house. Rebekah's staring at Dr. Page, who's still laying on the floor before we hear a quiet whooshing sound from behind us.

Klaus is standing by the door as he looks at us. "Wow, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family." Rebekah doesn't sound happy to see him. "Having an off day?"

"Who attacked them, Rebekah?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know." Rebekah shakes her head.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Klaus sounds a little angry as he walks closer to us. "And who killed their attackers?"

"I don't know." Rebekah says, sounding a little mad. "I had an arrow in my heart. When I woke up, Grace was crying and when we went to check on Hayley, someone took her seconds before us." She frowns before continuing. "If Hayley wasn't the one who killed their attackers, then..."

A howl from outside stops Rebekah from saying anymore as she and Klaus just look at each other. I tilt my head sadly. "Are we going to find Hayley?"

"Yes, darling." Rebekah almost smiles. "I think we are. In fact, perhaps her cousins will know where she is." She says before she rushes outside of the house with me still in her arms and Klaus behind her.

But just as we get out of the house, Hayley walks toward us. "Hayley, tell me what happened." Klaus says as he quickly walks over to her.

"I don't know." Hayley shakes her head quietly. "I can't remember."

"How did you escape?" Rebekah frowns. "You were all alone, unarmed, you would have been ripped to shreds."

"I think it was the wolf." Hayley sounds as if she doesn't really know either. "I think it was trying to protect me."

"The witches were supposed to protect Grace." Klaus growls a little angrily. "When I get my hands on Sophie Devereaux..."

"It wasn't Sophie." Hayley interrupts him. "It was Agnes."

"Fine." Klaus says impatiently. "Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them."

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah says.

"Elijah?" Hayley frowns at Rebekah. "Did you find him?"

"We've been in touch." Rebekah says to Hayley. "And he has a plan, only asked that we take care of you and little Grace here."

I bite down on my red lips. "Is uncle Elijah coming back soon?"

"Yes, pumpkin." Rebekah smiles at me. "Very soon..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. I know a lot of you guys are looking for more Klaus and Grace moments, and I promise that will come soon, so please remember to review!


	5. Sinners and Saints

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 5-

Sinners and Saints

"We had a deal!" Klaus yells at Sophie Devereaux as he whooshes and pushes her down onto our couch. "You protect Grace and I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Grace to be attacked by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Sophie shakes her head. "Grace and I are linked remember? Whatever happens to her, happens to me."

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asks as I'm drawing on a sheet of paper with crayons on the floor.

"They are a faction of extremists." Sophie says. "Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about Grace."

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin at the name Sabine. When I touched her the last time, that scary lady popped up my mind...

"What kind of vision?" Klaus frowns.

"She has them all the time." Sophie says. "They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus says seriously.

"Pretty much that Grace would bring death to all witches." Sophie rolls her eyes.

Klaus smiles widely as he stands up and walks over to me before crouching down and picking me up into his arms. "Oh, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second." He rubs my head, making my oval-heart shaped face smile a little. Does that mean he likes me?

"Sophie, look, as Grace's only aunt, it's part of my job to protect the Mikaelson miracle child." Rebekah says to Sophie as she sits down across from her. "Besides, Elijah's already trying to win your witch, Davina's loyalty. So why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

"Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie raises a dark eyebrow. I tilt my head silently. Who's Davina?

"Yeah, as we speak, I imagine." Rebekah says.

"I'm guessing that she will have plenty to say about that crowd." Sophie sighs.

"Do tell." Klaus smiles as he sits down beside Rebekah with me on his lap.

"I wasn't always an advocate for the witches." Sophie says. "My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty-one, I left the quarter to travel, and play. But I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's..."

**Flashback**

_Sophie was partying wildly as Jane-Anne entered Rousseau's. "Ooh..." Sophie smiled widely when she saw her sister. She quickly ran to her. "Jane-Anne! Hey! That wasn't me. Hi!" She giggled as she and Jane-Anne hugged._

_"Welcome home, Soph." Jane-Anne grinned. "Can we go some place to talk?"_

_"Just tell me." Sophie smiled and shook her head._

_"The elders called a vote." Jane-Anne told her. "We're moving forward with the harvest..."_

**End Flashback**

"What the bloody hell is a harvest?" Rebekah frowns.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored." Sophie says. "We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asks.

"Because the harvest always seemed like a myth." Sophie answers. "A story, passed down through generations, like Noah's ark or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literaly, and some people don't..."

**Flashback**

_"To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Bastiana said to the kneeled teenage girls as she poked Monique's palm with a knife._

_"To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Monique repeated._

_"To be reborn, we must have faith." Bastiana continued onto the next girl._

_"To be reborn, we must have faith." The girl repeated._

_"Do you have faith in the harvest?" Bastiana continued._

_"Not for a second." Sophie interrupted as she ran up to them._

_Monique turned her head to look at her aunt. "Sophie..."_

_Bastiana quickly shushed her. "What are you doing?" Sophie shook her head at Bastiana._

_"Saving the community you renounced." Bastiana said calmly._

_"You're all ridiculous." Sophie said angrily before looking at Monique. "Monique, seriously?!"_

_"My mom told me I had to." Monique said quietly._

_"Yes, well, your mom and I are going to have words." Sophie said before storming off angrily..._

**End Flashback**

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months." Sophie says. "Four would be chosen for the harvest. They said that it was an honor. That they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Rebekah asks.

Before Sophie can answer, Klaus's cellphone rings. He puts me down on the couch before standing up and picking up his phone. "Marcel. A bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

I still haven't seen Marcel yet... "I know I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run." Marcel says.

"Rather you than me." Klaus says. "That responsibility seems like such a bore."

"Well, this might spice things up." Marcel says. "I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the Bayou. The kind of damage a werewolf might do? Only there was no full moon. I've an informant out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me."

I crawl over to Rebekah quietly. My big blue eyes look up at her. "Do werewolves only come out when the moon is a full circle?" I whisper quietly.

Rebekah smiles and pulls me onto her lap. "Something like that." She whispers in my ear. I bite down on my red lips silently. But what about the wolf I saw when I was with Hayley? Was the moon a full circle that night?

"Dead witches in the Bayou." Klaus says, making Sophie look up quickly. "Sounds like less of a problem and more of a cause for celebration."

"Well, something killed them and may still be out there and with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me." Marcel says.

"Well, why not?" Klaus says. "I haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

"Peace out brother." Marcel says before he and Klaus both hang up.

"You can't go out there now." Sophie says to Klaus quickly. "I need to gather the witches's remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeezing closer together as I look at Rebekah. "What does consecrate mean?"

"You'll learn when you grow up." Rebekah smiles and taps my straight nose. "And I don't want you growing up too quickly."

I bite down on my red lips as I giggle quietly. "Okay."

"Those witches attacked Grace." Klaus tells Sophie unhappily. "I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead them back to us, to Grace, or to Hayley."

"You're all class." Hayley sighs and shakes her head as she walks into the room. She sounds as if she doesn't believe what she's saying.

"Stay perked." Klaus points at Sophie. "And save the rest of your story till I return..."

88888

Sophie swings her backpack over her shoulders just as Hayley and I walk up to her. "Hey." Sophie looks at us. "What the hell?"

"You're going out there anyway, aren't you?" Hayley says to her with a crooked smile. "I want to go with you."

"No thanks." Sophie says. "Not if you're planning to take Grace."

"What if whatever is responsible for those dead witches is still out there?" Hayley raises an eyebrow at her. "We've already established that it likes me and Grace and hates witches, so you'll be safer with us."

"Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety." Sophie says and is just about to walk away before Hayley picks me up and blocks her way.

"Listen, the whole reason I came to this stupid town in this first place was to learn more about my family." Hayley tells her seriously. "Your sister's the one who told me that Marcel ran the werewolves out of the quarter into the Bayou, and last night, pretty sure that some guardian angel wolf saved my life. So I'm coming with you."

I smile when I see Rebekah standing behind Hayley. "Auntie Rebekah!" I say happily. My words makes Hayley turn around quickly.

"Could you two be more idiotic?" Rebekah looks at Sophie and Hayley before walking over to me with a big smile.

"Hello darling." She says as she takes me from Hayley's arms. Then, she looks at Hayley seriously. "Two can play the follow game, you know? You heard Klaus. He and Marcel are heading right where you're going."

"So distract them." Hayley says. "Because unless you want to lock a werewolf with authority issues in a tomb, I'm coming with you." She looks between Rebekah and Sophie. "And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he heard that a family member died of affixiation?"

I still don't really understand... "Where are we going?" I tilt my head. Hayley and Sophie smiles silently.

Rebekah laughs a little. "Oh, pumpkin..."

88888

Rebekah's on the phone with Klaus as she's holding my hand while we, along with Sophie and Hayley are walking on a muddy place that's very wet.

"What's the matter, Rebekah?" Klaus says. I can hear loud music coming from where he is. "You cross I'm out with your ex?"

"What is that dreadful hill billies rackus in the background?" Rebekah frowns.

"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar." Klaus says.

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a few." Rebekah sighs. "The witch's on a burial mission, your werewolf descendant is on a spirit quest, and I'm trying to keep my niece safe. So stall, please?" She says before hanging up.

Then, She looks at Sophie. "So this harvest thingy... Tell me more."

"Klaus said to wait." Sophie says.

"Yes, he also said to stay out of the Bayou, and yet, here we are, amongst the cruelly buzzy creatures." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Is this place called the Bayou?" I ask, looking up at Rebekah.

"Yes, it is." Rebekah smiles and nods.

"We are here." Hayley says before Rebekah quickly picks me up in a whoosh.

"Don't look." Rebekah tells me as she covers my eyes with her hand.

There's a moment of silence before I hear Hayley speak up. "Whoa..." Then, I hear some footsteps.

"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asks before I hear the sound of a foot stepping on a branch.

"Who's there?" Rebekah calls out loudly.

"What the hell?" I hear the voice of a man I don't know. He sounds REALLY scared... "An original..." Then I hear him whooshing away...

88888

Rebekah has taken me a little further away from Hayley and Sophie and she's now on the phone with Klaus again.

"Let me understand this." Klaus says. "Against all logic, you and Grace followed Hayley and Sophie into the Bayou where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then, you lost him."

"Yes." Rebekah says impatiently. "And now that we've established that I'm a failure as a sister, an aunt, a friend, and an original, you should probably know that he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost?"

"I'll handle it." Klaus says. "But I'll need a distraction."

"I'm on my way." Rebekah says before hanging up. Then, she turns her head towards Hayley. "Wolf girl!" She calls out loudly. "Come over here and look after my niece! I've got to go meet Klaus and deal with our skinny male problem..."

88888

Sophie, Hayley, and I are walking back to the car. "Those people..." Hayley sighs. "All this because of a vision about Grace that you don't think is true..."

"Look..." Sophie grunts as she puts her bag into the back of the car. "I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kind of wish that she had kept her mouth shut."

"The harvest ritual, you said that you didn't believe in it." Hayley says as she picks me up. "Were you right?"

"No." Sophie shakes her head sadly. "I saw it with my own eyes. It was working, it was real."

"So how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?" Hayley asks nervously. But Sophie just shuts the car's back door silently...

88888

"Oh good, you are home." Rebekah says just as Hayley and I walk through the front door. Rebekah looks at Hayley seriously. "I don't care if we have to get you a leash. That is the last time you get to take my niece anywhere by yourself. Especially if you're planning to go anywhere near the Bayou. What is it with you and those wolves anyway?"

But Hayley just rolls her eyes silently before Rebekah crouches down in front of me and smiles. "You want to fill your tummy?"

"Okay." I smile and nod before Rebekah picks me up and runs her hand through my long, wavy brown hair.

"Come on then, let's go get you something tasty." Rebekah grins before heading towards the kitchen with Hayley following us.

Rebekah walks straight to the fridge with me in her arms. She opens the fridge door and picks out a blood bag and rips it open for me. "Here you go, love." She says. "I think you will like this one."

"Thank you." I smile happily before drinking from the blood bag in her hand.

Just then, a voice sounds from behind us. "Is it too late for me to be a surprise?" Elijah's voice asks, making Rebekah turn around quickly.

"Elijah... You're safe." Rebekah smiles happily as Elijah walks up to us and pulls both me and Rebekah into a hug.

"I'm glad to see that you and Grace are getting along, Rebekah." Elijah smiles back as he pulls back from the hug. Then, he looks at Hayley before looking back to Rebekah. "Excuse me for a few minutes..."

88888

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie." Elijah is telling Klaus, Rebekah, and Hayley while I'm sitting on Klaus's lap. "The story that Sophie Devereaux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, it wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina."

Elijah takes a breath before continuing. "Eight months ago, Sophie Devereaux and her sister Jane-Anne, lost everything. Four months after that, an orphan child is taken into the French Quarter, and suddenly all hope was renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use Niklaus to find Davina. If Sophie Devereaux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we had come here to wage a war for power, but this is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Devereaux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone..."

I bite down on my red lips silently. I don't really understand everything Elijah's saying...

88888

I'm laying down in my bed as Klaus walks over to me and sits down beside me. "Would you like me to read you a story?" Klaus smiles at me a little.

I scratch my head with a frown. "Who's Davina?"

"Alright." Klaus smiles and nods. "I'll tell you about her."

I hug my teddy bear before he continues. "Davina is a girl, like you. She's young, but very talented. And she's been used by someone who's refused her freedom..."

I try to listen to everything he says, but after a while, his voice sounds further away and then, I can't keep my eyes open anymore and I fall asleep...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter, please review!


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 6-

Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Klaus and Elijah are sitting across from each other. They're each reading a big book. I'm sitting on Klaus's lap as he's feeding me a blood bag. There's a bleeding woman who's laying on the table, not moving.

Rebekah walks into the room and looks between Klaus and Elijah. "So this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family?" Rebekah sounds a little unhappy. "Vampire book club?"

"Reading edifies the mind, sister." Klaus says. "Isn't that right, Elijah?"

"Yes, it's quite right, Niklaus." Elijah says.

"And what's this business?" Rebekah tilts her head and points at the woman that's laying on the table.

"This is a... Peace offering." Elijah says.

"I presumed of the so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." Klaus says.

"So I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought." Elijah says. "I'd simply like to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth. Not this nonsense." He waves a hand at the woman.

"Well, I couldn't very well let it go to waste, could I?" Klaus says with a smile.

"Well, I suppose I will fetch the rubbish bin." Rebekah sounds annoyed. "Because she's staining a two hundred years old carpet." She says before walking away.

"Oh, yes..." Elijah murmurs as he looks at the woman's blood as it drips down the table.

I point to the open book Klaus is holding as my big blue eyes look at him. "What does it say?"

"I was angry with my friend; I told my wrath, my wrath did end." Klaus reads out loud to me. "I was angry with my foe; I told it not, my wrath did grow. And I watered it in fears, night and morning with my tears, and I suned it with smiles, and with soft, deceitful whiles, and it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright, and my foe beheld it shine, and he knew the tip was mine. And into my garden stole, whether night had veiled the pole. In the morning glad I see, my foe outstretched beneath the tree."

I tilt my head silently. I don't know what that means. Before I can ask, Elijah stands up, walks over, and picks me up into his arms.

"Come Grace, let's head into the kitchen." He says as he carries me out of the room and into the kitchen. "It's time we feed you some human food."

"Good morning, Hayley." Elijah smiles at Hayley as she's looking inside the fridge.

"Hey." Hayley smiles back at him before Rebekah walks into the room from the backyard.

"Listen." Hayley continues to Rebekah and Elijah in annoyance. "I know that the majority of this household doesn't drink milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure that it's on the grocery list? And honestly, I know Grace is a combination of three supernatural species, but wouldn't it be good for her to drink a little milk?"

"Speaking of, add bleach." Rebekah says as she walks across the kitchen to the room Klaus is in.

"You know, I do hope that my siblings were hospitable towards you and Grace in my absence." Elijah says to Hayley as he puts me down on an empty chair before going over to grab a bowl and a bag of cereal.

"In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way too polite way of saying that you had a dagger in your heart." Hayley says. "Grace and I were attacked by French Quarter vampires, we had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and Grace was nearly murdered by witches who were convinced that she was Lucifer."

I don't really understand everything Hayley's saying, but her words makes goosebumps pop up my pale skin. Elijah pours some milk into the bowl of cereal before walking over to me and putting it down on the table in front of me.

Then, he sits down beside me with a spoon. He scoops some cereal and milk from the bowl into the spoon and moves it towards me. "Open up, Grace." He smiles at me.

"Did you have something in your heart?" My oval-heart shaped face frowns at him.

Elijah sighs and puts the spoon back down into the bowl. "Yes."

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together. "Did it hurt?"

"I'm alright." Elijah smiles a little before picking up the bowl and spoon again. "Now open up." He says as he scoops milk and cereal again.

My red lips open wide before he starts feeding me. "So, back to the murderous witches." Elijah says to Hayley while feeding me. "I've some concerns."

"They're evil." Hayley says. "And the fact that Grace's life is still magically linked to Sophie Devereaux is not a very comforting one." What does it mean to be magically linked to someone?

"Yes." Elijah nods. "I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

"I'm all for it." Rebekah says eagerly as she walks back into the kitchen, dragging the woman's body with her across the kitchen and through the backyard door. "As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one." Elijah says, making Hayley raise an eyebrow. "Alright, potentially everyone." Elijah sighs.

"But that sounds scary." I whimper as I raise my arms towards Elijah before he picks me up into his arms with a smile...

88888

"Nonsense." Elijah carries me into the room just in time to hear Klaus say as Rebekah's sitting on the floor, scrubbing the carpet. "Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie dust and float away."

"Strange." Elijah says as he puts me back down on the floor. "I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure."

Elijah flips open a big, thick book. "What are you doing with mother's spell book?" Rebekah asks Elijah.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina, that I would share a few pages from mother's grimoire." Elijah says as he rips out a page. "To help her to learn to control her magic. I thought we would begin with a little unlinking spell."

Rebekah and Klaus look at each other very surprised. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Grace from Sophie Devereaux?" Rebekah's eyes widen at Elijah.

"Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses." Elijah sounds a little angry. "She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So she linked her own cause to our's with magic threats and half-truths. Well no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Devereaux is no longer void."

Elijah points to Klaus before continuing. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me." He says as Rebekah stands up. "I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I'm not interrupted."

Then, Elijah looks at Rebekah. "You stay here and watch Grace and Hayley."

"Since when did I get elected super nanny?" Rebekah sounds a little annoyed, making me pout.

"More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus stands up and follows Elijah out of the room. He sounds a little annoyed too.

I walk over to Rebekah and pull on her arm. "You don't like me?" I whine as I look up at her.

"Nonsense, pumpkin." Rebekah smiles as she takes off her rubber gloves. "Come on, let's find something fun to do..."

88888

I gasp loudly as I feel as if something's poking my neck. My hand touches the spot, it's bleeding a little. "Is something wrong?" Hayley frowns at me.

"I think something's poking my neck..." I whimper with a pout.

Hayley walks over to me and crouches down. "Let me see." She says as I tilt my head and she pushes my curly light brown hair back.

"Everything alright?" Rebekah says as she walks into the room.

"Yeah, Sophie Devereaux probably got poked by something..." Hayley murmurs.

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head. "I got poked by something..."

88888

"An apple a day, keeps doctors away." Rebekah says cheerfully as she walks over to me as I'm sitting on Hayley's lap and gives me an apple.

"Thank you." I smile at her before taking a bite of the apple.

But then, something in my tummy feels as if it's growing hotter and it feels as if it's moving to other places in my body too. My pale skin is starting to feel uncomfortably hot and my head feels a little dizzy...

"What's wrong?" Rebekah frowns at me worriedly before putting a hand on my forehead. "Oh, you're burning up..."

88888

Elijah and Sophie walks into the room as I'm laying on my bed. "What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah looks at Sophie angrily.

"I'm trying to help." Sophie says.

"Help?" Rebekah yells. "You're the reason Grace is in this bloody mess. Why are we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

"Rebekah, let her do what she can." Elijah says.

"I may know a way to slow the affects of the poison down." Sophie tells us. "But I'm going to need some special herbs. I'll text you a list."

I feel something in my chest feels as if it's about to fall out. My throat makes a gurgling noise as my mouth opens wide and I throw up.

Elijah quickly rushes over to my side. "Better make it quick." Rebekah looks at Sophie coldly before quickly whooshing out of the room...

88888

"She's burning up!" Elijah says worriedly as he's holding me in his arms as we're beside a swimming pool. I'm crying a little as my tummy hurts and my body feels hot and I'm dizzy.

"Get her in the water!" Sophie says loudly as Elijah jumps down in the swimming pool with me still in his arms. I wrap my arms around him tightly with a loud gasp.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help." Rebekah sounds annoyed as she looks at Sophie.

"Temperature is sky high." Sophie says. "The water will help. The herbs should cool us down." Then, she steps down into the swimming pool too with a small cup in her hands.

"Drink this!" Sophie tells me as she hands me the cup, but Elijah takes it from her hands and feeds it to me. "Keep on holding her, it will get her heart rate down!"

"This is never going to work." Rebekah says nervously.

"Davina will break that link! She just needs time!" Elijah says loudly just as I throw up again tearfully before I cry a little harder.

"My tummy hurts..." I cry.

"Shh..." Elijah says as he hugs me and rubs my back gently. "Everything will be alright."

I feel as if there's a ball stuck in my throat. I gasp loudly, but my chest feels as if a balloon is inside. "Shh... It won't be long now." Elijah murmurs to me softly. "Long, big breaths..."

I try to do what he says, but it hurts and it's making me cry even more...

"Grace, focus on my voice." Elijah says quietly. "You'll be okay..."

But I'm starting to feel really tired and it's getting harder to keep my eyes open... Just then, my tummy hurts even more, making me scream and cry loudly. "It hurts!"

There's another moment of silence, before the hurt slowly goes away. "I just felt it lift." Sophie smiles a little. Felt what lift?

Sophie silently pokes a small needle into her hand. Elijah opens up my hand and looks at it before smiling. "It has lifted."

"What's lifted?" I sniffle and hiccup.

"Your illness." Elijah smiles at me widely and is about to carry me out of the swimming pool before Sophie stops him.

"As soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes." Sophie sounds a little scared. "I know you don't own me anything, but please don't let him kill her."

Elijah looks at her angrily before he whooshes me out of the swimming pool with him. "Elijah!" Sophie calls out loudly. "She's our only access to the power we need to survive! Promise me that you'll stop him!"

Elijah doesn't say anything to her as he puts me down on the ground. Then, he calls someone on his cell phone. "It's me." Elijah speaks into the phone. "Where are you... No, don't hurt her, I'll be there shortly." He says before hanging up.

Then, he looks at Sophie. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes." He says before leaving.

Rebekah walks over to me and picks me up before looking at Sophie coldly. "You can show yourself out..."

88888

I'm laying in bed, waiting for Hayley. But just then, I hear some footsteps followed by a loud scream from Hayley, and then the sound of her falling to the floor.

After that, a man I don't know quickly whooshes into my room with Hayley swinging over his shoulder. He looks at me scarily. "You're coming with me..."

88888

Author's note: here you go, guys, here's another chapter!


	7. Bloodletting

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 7-

Bloodletting

I wake up feeling myself laying on the floor outside. I remember the man poking a needle into me and then everything went black...

"What is this place?" I open my big blue eyes when I hear Hayley say.

"The armpit of Louisiana." The man says.

"Hayley..." I whimper nervously. "Who is he?"

The man smiles at me. "Hello, my name is Tyler." Then, he takes a step towards me, making me back away nervously.

"Tyler, no, don't hurt her." Hayley says quickly. "She's just a child."

"Hayley, you're shacked up in a mansion with a psycho!" Tyler looks at her coldly. "A long way from the girl I found in the Appalachian, helping other werewolves."

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." Hayley says.

"You mean like how you're Klaus's descendant?" Tyler raises an eyebrow. "Or how this child is Klaus's daughter?"

He laughs scarily before continuing. "A child who's vampire, werewolf, and witch. Yeah, I've heard all about her. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned."

Tyler pulls Hayley's sweater off of her shoulder before continuing. "This crescent birth mark means you come from a big shot family. Some kind of royalty to the werewolves of this region. And right here, this is all that's left of them."

"Hayley, where are we?" I start crying a little.

"I don't know..." Hayley murmurs, but her eyes widen when she sees a blonde woman that's standing a little further away from us. "Hey!" Hayley calls out to her. "Help us!"

But the woman quickly runs away. "They can't help you." Tyler says. "They're in the woods, hiding, because they've been persecuted for decades by vampires."

Just then, another man walks out of the woods and up to us as Hayley walks over to me and picks me up. "Is this them?" He asks.

"Yeah, Dwane." Tyler sighs. "Take them inside..."

88888

"Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately." Hayley says as she and I are locked in a house together. "Protecting me like it instinctively knows that I'm part of its pack. You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want, was it you?"

Tyler frowns and shakes his head. "No, but you're right, only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left besides Klaus, which is why we're here."

"Whatever you think you're doing, you should know that the whole original family has made a pact of some sort to keep Grace safe." Hayley tells him.

"And what about you?" Tyler raises an eyebrow at her. "Who's keeping you safe?"

"I can take care of myself." Hayley narrows her eyes at him.

"Well, I'll make sure you can take even better care of yourself." Tyler smirks before pulling out a BIG needle. Then, he looks at me, making me shrink back with a whimper. "Don't move and it won't hurt as much."

I cry a little as I try to be as still as I can, but when he pokes that needle into me, I cry louder. I don't like being poked by needles...

Then, he pokes the needle into Hayley, making her scream. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I cry even harder. I scream when Tyler snaps her neck.

I quickly crawl over to Hayley as I can't stop crying...

88888

"Hayley!" I cry loudly as I touch her arm. But just then, Hayley wakes up with a VERY loud gasp. I quickly hug her as I cry. "I'm so scared!"

"What did you do to me?" Hayley glares at Tyler.

"You died with Grace's blood in your system." Tyler tells her.

His words only makes me cry harder as I'm getting more and more scared. "Hayley, what's happening?"

"You're trying to turn me into a hybrid, how's that even possible?" Hayley's eyes widen.

"It turns out that a witch had nightmare visions about that child." Tyler says. "About how Klaus can use her blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

"She's just a child, Tyler." Hayley growls at him.

"Maybe." Tyler nods. "Maybe not. That's where you come in. If this works, then congratulations to you, you've become a superior species."

"How can you be so sure that Klaus knows what Grace's blood will do?" Hayley frowns.

I tilt my head. I don't understand. "Hayley, what does my blood do?"

"Shh..." Hayley tells me quietly. "Don't worry, Grace."

"What do you think?" Tyler looks at Hayley as if he already knows the answer. "Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or he's got an ulterior motive? Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires, they'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's gonna stop Klaus then? Nothing."

Then Tyler grabs a knife and walks over to Dwane. He cuts Dwane's wrist open and pulls him over to Hayley. "You need to feed off of him."

"What?! I'm not..." Hayley starts, but stops when Tyler pushes Dwane's wrist over her mouth. But after a moment, Hayley pushes Dwane away with a scream.

"Hayley?" Tyler sounds worried. "Easy..."

But Hayley pushes Tyler down before running out of the door, screaming loudly. Tyler quickly follows after her. I want to follow too, but I'm still tied up and I'm scared...

"Look at me!" I hear Tyler yelling as Hayley screams. But after a moment, Hayley stops screaming. "You're okay." Tyler tells her.

"Oh, I feel great." Hayley says...

88888

"So what do we do now?" Hayley says after she and Tyler are back inside the house.

"If Klaus keeps a hold of Grace..." Tyler raises an eyebrow at her.

"Then we need to hide her from him." Hayley says.

"Why do you need to hide me?" My oval-heart shaped face frowns.

"So that you'll be safe." Hayley tells me.

Tyler shakes his head. "He'll find her." He says as he grabs the knife he had dropped on the floor. "And he'll take her away to make more hybrid monsters..."

I whimper tearfully as Tyler walks towards me. But just then, Hayley whooshes to him with a growl. I quickly squeeze my big blue eyes shut. I don't like it when grown-ups fight, it's scary...

I start crying when I hear a loud cracking sound. I don't open my eyes until I feel Hayley pick me up. "Come on, we've got to run!" She pants before whooshing me out of the house with her, leaving Tyler laying on the floor, not moving...

88888

Hayley and I are hiding behind a tree. Hayley's holding a knife tightly while still carrying me. She hugs me tightly when there's a sound coming from behind us. I whimper quietly as I'm scared...

Hayley closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before spinning around quickly with the knife raised in the air. Elijah quickly grabs her arm. "Forgive me." Elijah says with a small smile.

"Uncle Elijah..." I sniffle and cry a little as he takes me from Hayley's arms.

"Shh..." He hugs me warmly. "It's alright, I'm here now."

"You would not believe the crap day we're having." Hayley tells him breathlessly.

But Elijah looks at her with a frown. "You're a hybrid, how's this possible?" Elijah sounds VERY surprised.

There's a moment of silence as Hayley stares at Elijah seriously. "Elijah, there's something you need to know about Grace..."

88888

"Klaus must have known." Hayley shakes her head with a sigh after she told Elijah something about my blood creating something called hybrids. I don't really understand it...

"That's the only explanation." Hayley continues. "He just wants Grace around so that he could use her to make more sired hybrids. Although, the way I'm feeling... It's more like I'm sired Grace..."

"I should take you two home." Elijah says quietly.

"Are you serious?" Hayley scoffs in disbelief.

"Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remains the same." Elijah says. "I said that I would protect both of you."

"I can take care of myself." Hayley says. "You should just focus on protecting Grace..."

88888

"There you are." Klaus says as Elijah, Hayley and I are back at the house Tyler had brought us to. "I see you've found our wondering strays, perhaps they can shed some light on the situation."

Klaus frowns when he looks at Hayley. "It appears that you've become a hybrid." He says. "Tell me, how is this possible? I certainly don't remember siring you."

"As if you didn't know." Hayley growls at him angrily just as she's about to step towards him, but Elijah stops her by touching her arm. I still don't really understand what's happening...

"Well, aren't you two fast friends?" Klaus smiles crookedly as Elijah steps in front of Hayley while she picks me up into her arms. "Well, come on then, what horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Grace and Hayley here to test a theory." Elijah tells Klaus. "That Grace's blood could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

"And of course, you assume it's true." Klaus mutters as he rolls his eyes. "I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood?" He sounds as if he doesn't really believe in what he's saying.

"Hayley, what's going on?" I tilt my head towards Hayley.

"Shh..." Hayley whispers to me.

"A heartbroken crybaby points his finger at me." Klaus says angrily. "And my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you assume the worst? Especially when it comes from that werewolf girl."

"Oh, spare me your indignation." Elijah sounds annoyed. "When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Grace beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it that you once said to me? Every king needs an heir..."

My oval-heart shaped face frowns as I look at Klaus's head. He has lots of hair...

"My big brother..." Klaus mutters unhappily. "So you doubt my intentions. Well, I can't say I'm surprised... Standing beside the noble Elijah, how could I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard..." He sounds a little hurt...

I don't really understand, but my tummy feels as if I've drank too much lemon juice. I feel as if I might cry soon...

Klaus walks over to Elijah. "That's all I am to you, isn't it?" Klaus continues. "And to Rebekah, and judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way..."

Something about his tone scares me... "Brother, if we..." Elijah starts.

"You've said all that needs to be said! Brother..." Klaus interrupts him with scary anger. Something in my chest feels as if it's about to jump out... "I'll play the role I've been given." He says before suddenly biting Elijah in the neck.

Something in my tummy feels as if a balloon's popped. I'm scared as I scream and start crying...

Elijah's panting as he's laying on the floor when Klaus stops biting him. Klaus wipes his mouth with his hands before whooshing over to me and Hayley.

Klaus snaps Hayley's neck with a loud crack, making goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I cry harder. Klaus catches me before I fall to the ground. Hayley's laying on the ground too...

"You two enjoy each other's company." Klaus tells them scarily. "You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite my parting gift to you both..."

88888

Klaus has brought me back home, but I still haven't stopped crying. Klaus finishes his grown-up drink silently before sitting down beside me. "Do I frighten you, love?" He sounds a little sad.

"I don't know what that means!" My words don't sound clear as I'm crying.

"Do you fear me?" Klaus asks.

"I... I don't wanna!" I cry louder.

Klaus sighs silently before pulling me onto his lap. "You're the one person who does not need to fear me, love." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"What's going to happen to uncle Elijah and Hayley?" I sniffle as I quiet down a little.

"Well, that depends." Klaus shrugs. "But my guess is that nothing too harmful shall happen."

"So, they'll be okay?" My big light blue eyes look up at him tearfully.

"Yes, probably..." Klaus shrugs before we hear Rebekah walk into the room. "I thought you were leaving us." He says to her.

"You were leaving?" I pout sadly at her as I start crying a little again.

"Yes, but I'm back now, see?" Rebekah smiles at me as she bents down and picks me up from Klaus's lap and into her arms. Then, she looks at Klaus. "We both know that this family can't function without me. Where are Elijah and Hayley?"

"I left them, in the Bayou." Klaus mutters quietly.

"Why?" Rebekah asks.

"Elijah and I had a bit of a row." Klaus tells her. "Hayley's conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother never was one to resist a pretty face. So, one thing led to another, and I bit him. Left them both stranded in the swamp."

"Daggering, biting, deserting, does your wickedness ever end?" Rebekah says angrily as she puts me back down on the floor.

"My wickedness is self-preservation." Klaus growls loudly. I crouch down and cover my ears as I cry harder. I don't like it when grown-ups fight, it's scary...

"And I would not have to go to such lengths were I not set by all sides by incompetents and treachery!" Klaus continues scarily, making me cry louder.

"Now, that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." Klaus says to Rebekah as he walks over to me and picks me up. "Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon."

"It's alright, sweetheart." He murmurs to me quietly. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"Why should I help you after what you did to Elijah?" Rebekah says angrily.

"You're my family." Klaus tells her. "Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves. You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here? Any idea about that, little sister?"

"How should I know why Marcel does what he does?" Rebekah says.

"You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the quarter?" Klaus says unhappily. "I know you had private chats with him! So just tell me, what secrets he's confided to you? Is he plotting against me?"

"My poor brother..." Rebekah shakes her head. "So paranoid. Marcel knows nothing. He's not plotting against you. He simply thinks that you're in a quarrel in need of making up."

"Perhaps we will." Klaus nods quietly. "After all, you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me. As soon as they see the error of their ways, and suffer for them. You do well to remember that."

"You never let me forget." I hear Rebekah say quietly as Klaus carries me out of the room with him...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I promise I'll update the next chapter sooner. So please remember to review! Many thanks!


	8. The River in Reverse

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 8-

The River in Reverse

Klaus bites into a grown-up lady's wrist and lets her blood pour into a glass. "Have you spoken to our good friend, Marcel today?" He asks Rebekah.

"No, should I have?" Rebekah says.

"He's been mysteriously silent, avoiding me, some might say." Klaus tells her. "I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ears, along with all of those sweet nothings."

"If I see him, I will be sure to ask if he's still sore at you." Rebekah sounds as if she doesn't really believe what she's saying as Klaus finally lets the grown-up lady's wrist go before she walks away.

Then, Klaus crouches down in front of me and puts the glass of blood to my pink lips. "Drink this, sweetheart."

I raise my hands to touch the glass as I drink the blood in it. Klaus picks me up into his arms while I'm still drinking it. He sits down and puts me on his lap.

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes." He points at Rebekah. "My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the Bayou, victim of my bastard brother's bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain."

"On the contrary, Nik, I'm simply enjoying my breaky, waiting for Elijah's healthy return." Rebekah smiles, but she sounds a little unhappy.

"Oh, come on, Rebekah!" Klaus scoffs. "You've been giving me the devil's eyes all morning, out with it."

My oval-heart shaped face frowns silently as I look between Klaus and Rebekah. How do grown-ups do that?

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion on what you did to Elijah, I'll end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth." Rebekah says cooly.

Klaus slams his hand on the table, making something in my chest feel as if it's about to jump out as goosebumps pop up my pale skin.

"I would never bite you." Klaus says to Rebekah. "Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards Grace. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger..."

He's starting to sound a little scary, making me whimper nervously as I bite down on my red lips. Rebekah looks as if she's trying hard to smile as she stands up and looks at Klaus coldly.

"There's something fundamentally wrong with you." She tells him before walking away. That doesn't sound like a very nice thing to say...

88888

"They've all forsaken me." Klaus tells Cami angrily as she's typing on something with a lot of big buttons and a piece of paper that's sticking out from it. "My siblings are as deceitful and diseased as my parents ever were! Accusing me of using my daughter for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood."

"Will a lap top kill you?" Cami sighs grumpily as she opens up a tiny white bottle and pulls out a tiny little white brush from inside and touches it to the paper.

I touch her arm as my big blue eyes look up at her. "What is that?"

"This?" Cami smiles at me as she holds up the white bottle. "This is used to wipe out mistakes on paper."

"That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway." Klaus says. I tilt my head as my oval-heart shaped face frowns silently. Who's Hemingway?

"I see the resemblance." Cami says. "Booze and random acts of violence."

"Elijah and Rebekah have cut quick with their vicious lies against me." Klaus says angrily. "And all I've done is try and win this battle of wills over Marcel's control over the quarter in order to reclaim our home. Type these!"

"What's the point?" Cami says in annoyance. "You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you, Elijah's out to get you! Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall?! I doubt you trust your own reflection!"

"You know, if the daggers weren't missing, I would put one in each of their hearts. Rid myself the burden of my siblings for a few centuries." Klaus says scarily, making goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I whimper nervously. That sounds scary...

"Look at you." Cami shakes her head as if she can't believe something. "Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again. You're the architect of your own unhappiness."

"I don't remember asking for your advice." Klaus says coldly.

"Oh really?" Cami laughs, but it doesn't sound as if she finds anything funny. "So of all the people in New Orleans, you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your life story. You're over a thousand years old, pretty damn sure you know how to type. The truth is, you compel me to come here because you've no one else to talk to, and you want to be understood. Then you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you're too scared to trust."

"I'm scared of nothing." Klaus tells her before he looks at another piece of paper. He picks it up with a frown. "What is this?"

"It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you." Cami says as if she doesn't really mean it.

Then, she rolls her eyes before continuing. "Oh, relax. It's a tattoo design."

"Do it on your own time." Klaus mutters grumpily before putting the paper back on the table.

"This is my time!" Cami stands up angrily, making me shrink back nervously. "You steal it from me!" She yells at Klaus scarily before quickly grabbing her things and leaving.

I put my long, wavy brown hair behind my ears as I take a quick peek at Klaus. I think he makes a lot of people angry... But I think he's angry at a lot of people too...

88888

"Okay, I'm not doubting your mad vampire skills of destruction or anything, but Marcel's on red alert, surrounded by like an army." A man called Josh tells Klaus as they get out of a car. "You're totally boned, unless..."

Klaus opens the door beside me and unbuckled my seatbelt before lifting me out of the car and into his arms. "Unless what?" Klaus interrupts Josh impatiently.

"I overheard him arguing with Diego." Josh says. "Apparently, he's clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something... That's where Marcel will be."

"When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua." Klaus smiles. "For services rendered onto your true king."

"Cool." Josh sounds a little nervous. I tilt my head silently. What's cool?

"But, if you ever betray me, I will make sure that you spend the rest of your life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death." Klaus says scarily.

I don't really know what the last part of that sentence means, but I goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I whimper nervously.

"Don't worry, love." Klaus mutters to me quietly as he hugs me close and rubs my head. "There's nothing to be afraid of..."

88888

Klaus carries me into a building where there are LOTS of LONG benches. There's a man sitting in the very front, he's back is to us. We sit down behind him. "What do you want?" The man speaks up.

"It's puccine." Klaus takes a sip from a small silvery bottle before offering it to him. "It will raise the dead, kill them, and raise them again."

I bite down on my red lips silently. I don't understand, but it sounds a little scary...

The man sighs loudly as he takes the bottle from Klaus's hands and drinks from it. "I'd like to talk to you about your niece, Camille." Klaus tells him. "I'm sure you suspect this already, by the caps in her memory, I compel her. At first, it was because she was a useful spy, but now for her own protection."

I tilt my head at the man silently. He's Cami's uncle? "I assumed that a vampire was messing with her mind." The man sighs. "Though I never anticipated a confession."

I pull on Klaus's arm as I look up at the two men. "Who is he?"

"This is Father Kieran, love." Klaus tells me with a smile. "He's Cami's uncle."

My light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together in a frown. "His name is Father? That's such a weird name."

Father Kieran laughs a little. "No, Father's my title. Kieran's my name."

I scratch my head as I don't understand. "What does that mean?"

"It means that his job is a priest, sweetheart. And people call priests Father." Klaus tells me. "His job is to listen to problems that people can't solve and help them."

"Oh." I smile and nod as I look at Father Kieran. "Then you must be VERY smart if you can solve everyone's problems."

I don't know why, but both Klaus and Father Kieran laughs. "Thank you." Father Kieran smiles at me.

Then, Klaus looks to Father Kieran more seriously. "She won't leave things be." Klaus says. "And it has something to do with what happened in this church when her twin went on a slaughter spree. Now, if she finds out what really happened, the vampires and witch hexes that were involved, she would dig and dig and dig, until she digs too deep and gets herself killed. New Orleans will be the death of her, she needs to leave. And as ironic as it may seem, I believe it should be her choice."

My big blue eyes grows tearful at his words. Is Cami going to get hurt? "Yes." Father Kieran nods. "It is ironic to discuss free will with a mind-controlling vampire."

"I don't want Cami to get hurt." I speak up with a tearful whimper. "I don't want that to happen."

"I agree, love." Klaus smiles at me a little. "I hope that situation won't occur."

Then, Klaus turns back to Father Kieran with a smile. "She's a clever girl. She gave me a piece of her mind earlier today, I would've killed her just for that. I care about her survival. I smell war in the air, and with every war, there's the innocent victim who could've been spared if they would've just walked away."

Then, Klaus stops smiling and looks at Father Kieran a little sadly. "Please, convince her to walk away from New Orleans." Klaus says. "Or I'll be forced to compel her to go..."

88888

Klaus takes me to see Cami again. "Hello, love." He smiles at her.

"What are you doing here?" Cami frowns. "We just had a session this morning."

"I'd like you to do me a favor." Klaus says before picking me up and whooshing over to her. "You see, I'm most likely about to have a confrontation with Marcel, and I'd like you to look after Grace for a few hours."

"Can't you just compel her a babysitter?" Cami crosses her arms as she sounds a little annoyed.

"You don't like me?" I pout to her sadly.

"No, it's not that." Cami smiles and shakes her head at me before looking back to Klaus. "Fine, I'll do it..."

88888

I'm drawing with crayons at Cami's home when the doorbell rings. Cami goes over to answer the door. "Hey." I hear Father Kieran's voice say. "I heard that you're babysitting. I thought I would just drop by and see how you are doing."

"She's in the living room." Cami says as I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Drawing pictures of flowers."

"Babysitting might be good for you." Father Kieran says. "You need a break from everything else that's been going on."

"I... Think I'm losing it, like he did." Cami sounds scared. "I found this in my pocket." Cami takes out a piece of paper from her pocket.

I put the crayon down, stand up and walk over to them. I pull on Cami's arm and tilt my head up at her. "Did you lose something?"

She looks down tearfully at me as she looks as if she's trying really hard to smile. "Yes, you could say that."

Then, Cami looks back to Father Kieran and gives the paper to him. "The lines, it's a secret code Sean and I used to use when we were kids." She tells him worriedly. "I've no memory of drawing it. Something's not right, I just can't figure it out..."

88888

Cami takes me to the place called Rousseau's where Klaus and Hayley are waiting for us. "Hello, love." Klaus smiles.

"Are we going home now?" I look up at him.

"Yes, sweetheart." He nods. "But we'll be going to our new home."

"New home?" I tilt my head.

"Yes, love." Klaus tells me. "Now why don't we say goodbye to Cami?"

"Bye-bye, Cami." I smile and wave at her as Hayley comes and picks me up into her arms.

"Come on, Grace." Hayley says. "Let's wait outside. Klaus wants to talk to Cami..."

88888

After Klaus is done talking to Cami, he drives himself, Hayley, and I to our old home. I frown and tilt my head. "Aren't we going to our new home?"

"Yes." Klaus says. "But first, I need to make a few arrangements. Hayley, you wait in the car with Grace."

Hayley narrows her eyes at Klaus. "What are you going to do?" She sounds as if she doesn't believe him.

"Hayley, you listen to me carefully." Klaus says to Hayley scarily, making me shrink back silently. "Right now, Grace is the only thing that matters to me. And as of now, I'm assigning you as her bodyguard. You can fight me on this, but you'll lose miserably. Do you understand me?"

I bite down on my red lips silently as I scratch my straight nose. What's a bodyguard?

For a moment, Hayley's silent as she looks at Klaus angrily. "Yeah." Hayley mutters unhappily.

I pull on Hayley's arm. "You don't like me?" I pout sadly.

"That's not true." Hayley shakes her head.

"Good." Klaus says. "I'm glad that we got that out of the way."

Then, he gets out of the car and walks over into our old home...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for so long. I had hit a writer's block, but I'm back now and I promise to update the next chapter sooner. So please remember to review! It's much appreciated! Many thanks in advance!


	9. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

Author's note (**PLEASE READ!**): Hey guys, I've changed Grace's appearance slightly and have edited all of my previous chapters along with it. Please just keep that in mind. Other than that, here's chapter 9.

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 9-

Reigning Pain in New Orleans

Klaus, Hayley, and I are having dinner with many grown-ups I've never seen before in our new home. Klaus clinks on his drink glass with a spoon as he smiles at everyone.

"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality." Klaus says to everyone. "After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt. For its beauties and its sorrows to diminish with time. But as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine."

I tilt my head silently. Toast? But the grown-ups told me that's something we eat for breakfast... I don't know what Klaus is saying...

Klaus waves a hand and four more grown-ups walks over to stand behind us. "Insatiable need." Klaus continues. "Exquisite pain..."

At his words, some other grown-ups cut their wrists with a small knife. Goosebumps pop up my pale skin as they drip their blood into the empty bowl in front of us.

I bite down on my red lips and shrink back nervously. I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it... And I'm getting hungry...

Hayley, who's sitting beside me, silently raises her arms towards me and picks me up. She moves me onto her lap and hugs me close to her...

"Our victories..." Klaus speaks up again. "And our defeats... To my city! My home again! May the blood never cease to flow."

"And the party never ends." The dark-skinned man called Marcel smiles as he raises his drink glass too.

"To New Orleans." The man with curly dark hair says as he raises his drink glass too. I think his name is Diego...

"New Orleans." All the other grown-ups say at the same time as they all raise their drink glass too.

"I understand some of you may have questions about the recent change in leadership." Klaus says. "And I invited you here to assure you that you're not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have."

Then, Klaus waves a hand at Marcel before continuing. "What Marcel in fact took..." Klaus says as he puts a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "And built into this true community of vampires."

"What about her?" Diego points to Hayley. "The wolf holding your kid?"

"Let me finish, Diego." Klaus smiles. "There is one further matter I would like to address. As many of you know, Grace is my daughter. Consequently, I trust that you would all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor. That I intend to use Grace's blood to create hybrids. I assure you, I do not."

I don't really know what Klaus's saying, but I think the last part means that he won't hurt me...

"Father of the year." Hayley mutters unhappily. I don't know what that means, but she sounds as if she doesn't believe what she's saying.

"It appears that I would have to earn your trust." Klaus says loudly as he walks back over to his seat. "Very well. We'll eliminate the route of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire anymore hybrids, if there are no more werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn?"

Hayley's eyes widens. "What?!" She sounds VERY nervous. "Klaus, no..."

"So eat! Drink! And be merry!" Klaus interrupts Hayley loudly. "And tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt."

"Go ahead." Klaus continues scarily. "Have fun! Kill the wolves."

It sounds like Klaus is going to hurt someone. I feel my big blue eyes grow wet as I'm going to cry soon. I'm scared...

88888

"... And so then I bit Elijah and left him in the Bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins." Klaus says angrily as Cami's sitting down and typing. "Serves him right for making such vile accusations against me. And then..."

I'm sitting on the floor and playing with my teddy bear and Mr. Bunny...

Klaus stops and looks at Cami. "Are you taking this down?"

"To be clear." Cami looks up at him. "If the quarter's your's now, you still need me. Why?"

"My memoirs." Klaus says. "A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself." I know a thousand is a lot. I don't know if I can count that high...

Just then, Marcel walks into the room. He frowns when he sees Cami. "Cami, what are you doing here?"

"My question exactly." Cami sounds unhappy as she stands up and crosses her arms.

I stand up too and walk over to her. I pull on her clothes and tilt my head up to look at her. "Are you going to play with me today?"

"Sorry, honey." Cami crouches down in front of me with a small smile. "Not today."

"Oh..." I pout sadly.

"Maybe next time, okay?" Cami tells me nicely.

"Okay." I nod my head up and down.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Klaus tells a frowning Marcel as he points to Cami. "She knows."

"She does?" Marcel crosses his arms.

"That you're vampires?" Cami looks at Marcel unhappily before looking back to Klaus. "Don't worry. He's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize that I'm playing spy for an immortal ego maniac."

"You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you?" Marcel smirks at Klaus before looking at Cami. "And I thought she really liked me."

"So did I." Cami shrugs.

"Well, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance." Klaus tells Cami. "Anything you felt for him was quite real..."

There's a moment of silence as Cami and Marcel are not looking looking at each other and I feel something very not comfy. Something that makes me want to move...

"And for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine." Klaus speaks up again.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Cami says to Klaus angrily. "Compelling the poor, naive bartender..." Then, she pulls out a piece of paper that has a picture on it. She gives it to Klaus.

"Real me." Cami continues unhappily. "Not your compelled therapist."

"Well, actually, I prefer devoted stenographer." Klaus sounds as if he might smile.

"You think this is funny?" Cami stares at Klaus with wide eyes, sounding as if she can't believe something. "Messing with my mind? My sanity is not a joke!"

"No, love, I don't believe it is." Klaus says before looking into Cami's eyes. "You never found this. You'll remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave here."

Cami nods silently before Klaus looks away with a smile. "Well, I think that just about does it for the day. You may go."

Cami's silent grabs her bag and leaves as she looks a little scared. I don't really understand, but I think Klaus just did something mean to her...

88888

"The humans have called a meeting." Marcel tells Klaus as they're sitting across from each other and I'm hopping up and down a little on the sofa that Klaus is sitting on. "They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo."

"How unfortunate for them." Klaus says as he's looking at the photo he got from Cammi. He reache's out an arm and wrapping it around my waist.

Klaus pulls me onto his lap. "Settle down, sweetheart. Drink this." He murmurs to me as he gives me an open blood bag to drink.

I start drinking from the blood bag as I look up at Marcel. I tilt my head as he's looking at me with raised eyebrows. "So, Grace is born a vampire?" Marcel looks to Klaus.

"And witch... And werewolf." Klaus tells him. "She's the original tribrid."

"Look, it's your show now." Marcel sighs. "But you want to know how I built what I built. Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction."

"Dully noted." Klaus smiles before looking down at the photo he's still holding. "I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel there are somethings I should probably confess to you."

Klaus stands up, picking me up with him before continuing to Marcel. "But, where to begin? Thierry was never disloyal to you." Klaus says as he's pouring two glasses of something that's yellowish-brown. "I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently he can return to the compound at your disgretion. Cami's part, you just learnt. And then, there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the very beginning, although I suspect you already knew that as he was the one who led me into your trap."

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together in a frown. Klaus is saying lots of things, but I don't really understand...

"I may have fed the kid some misinformation." Marcel smiles crookedly as Klaus sits back down and puts me down beside him. Klaus gives Marcel one of the glass cups he's holding.

"And then there's Davina." Klaus says. "She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move into the compound, here with us."

"She can't leave the attic." Marcel sighs and shakes his head. "I already tried to move her once."

"Yes, about that..." Klaus smiles. "It turns out your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spell books from my mother's grimoire."

"Good to know." Marcel nods. "Is that all?"

"I do believe it is." Klaus says as he drinks from his glass.

"I appreciate the honesty." Marcel says before standing up. "Meeting's in an hour."

Klaus stands up too and reaches out a hand for me to hold. I hop off the sofa and take his hand. "Where are we going?" My head tilts up to look at him.

"We're going to go see Davina." Klaus smiles down at me. "Would you like that?"

"Okay." I smile and nod. Klaus has told me stories about her, but I've never seen her before...

88888

"You're going to love it at the compound." Marcel says as he's standing in a room with someone while Klaus and I are standing outside the room. "I've already got one of the best rooms picked out."

We're in the same place as Father Kieran, who's downstairs. He said that this is where he works. He said this place is called church...

"I can't leave." A girl's voice sounds. "Remember what happened last time?"

I pull on Klaus's arm silently and raise my arms up towards him before he crouches down and picks me up into his arms.

"I know about your deal with Elijah." Marcel sighs. "We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the harvest, believe me, you're safest with us."

Klaus carries me into the room with him. "Plus there's excellent light in the afternoon." He smiles at the girl as he walks over to look at the VERY big pai ting behind her. "I see you're an artist. Wonderful. I look forward to witnessing your many talents."

I tilt my head between Klaus and the girl. "Is she Davina?" I ask Klaus.

"Yes, she is." Klaus smiles.

Davina looks at me as if she's not sure about something. Then, she looks at Marcel with a frown. "Who is she?"

"She's Klaus's daughter." Marcel tells her as he looks at me quickly before looking back to her. "Her name is Grace."

"What?!" Davina sounds unhappily surprised.

"Yes." Klaus smiles. "I know it's rather shocking."

Davina narrows her eyes at Klaus before looking back to Marcel. "Was moving me to the compound his idea?" She asks Marcel angrily.

Klaus puts me down on the floor before looking to Davina. "Davina, please." He says. "I understand that you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you'll want what's best for all of us?"

I walk over to look at the BIG piece of paper that Davina's standing in front of. I stand on my tippy-toes and tilt my head up a little to see better. My oval-shaped face frowns silently. The paper's covered with thick black lines...

I raise a hand to touch it. But the picture of the woman I saw when Sabine touched me pops up in my mind again. Celeste... The scary lady...

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I feel something in my tummy turn VERY cold. I'm scared as I whimper and start crying. "It's scary..."

"Ohh... What's wrong, love?" Klaus bents down and picks me up into his arms again. He hugs me close to him.

"I'm scared!" I cry as I wrap my arms around him.

"Shh..." Klaus whispers in my ear as he walks away from Davina before looking at Marcel. "We've a meeting to attend to downstairs. Hayley's waiting downstairs too. She'll take care of Grace while I'm at the meeting." Klaus tells Marcel before leaving with me in his arms...

88888

Hayley and I are putting a puzzle together in my bedroom. It's a puzzle of Little Mermaid. "We've two more pieces left for the ocean." Hayley says. "Can you find them?"

I bite down on my red lips as my eyes look at the puzzle pieces on the floor. "This one?" I point to a blue piece.

"Nope." Hayley shakes her head. "That blue is too dark. Look for a lighter one."

Just then, Hayley's cellphone rings. Hayley stands up and looks at it before looking back to me. "You keep looking." She smiles at me. "I'm gonna be right back, okay?"

"Okay." I nod before she grabs her phone and walks out of my bedroom.

My big blue eyes look down at the puzzle pieces again until I hear footsteps coming into my bedroom again. I look up to see Davina before she sits down on the floor in front of me.

"You like Little Mermaid?" She smiles at me.

"Uh-huh." I nod.

"I did too." She says. "When I was younger."

"How old are you?" I tilt my head.

"I'm sixteen." She says.

I raise my hands to try and count, but Davina stops me with a soft laugh. "You're not going to have enough fingers." Then, she leans closer to me. "When you touched my sketches, did you see something?"

That scary lady called Celeste pops up in my mind again. I feel my eyes grow wet as I sniffle and whimper. "I saw a scary lady..." I cry a little. "Something scary is going to happen..."

"I know..." Davina murmurs quietly. "I've been getting that feeling too..."

Just then, I hear footsteps walk into the room. I turn my head to see Hayley looking between me and Davina with widened eyes.

"You're the super witch..." Hayley looks at Davina nervously before she quickly whooshes over to me and picks me up. "What are you doing here?"

Hayley and Davina are looking at each other as if they don't like each other very much. "Are you Klaus's wife?" Davina narrows her eyes at Hayley.

"Ew." Hayley twitches her nose as if she's smelling something bad. "No. Never."

"Klaus is my daddy." I speak up to Davina.

"I know." Davina tells me softly.

"Does Klaus know you're here?" Hayley frowns.

"He's the one who told Marcel to get me to live here." Davina shrugs.

"Yeah, great idea." Hayley sounds as if she doesn't really believe what she's saying. "Let the all powerful super witch live in the same house as his daughter. That's a sure way to keep Grace safe."

Then, Hayley rolls her eyes and sighs. "As usual, Klaus's power grabs are more important to him than his family." Hayley looks to Davina coldly as she hugs me close to her. "I'm not Klaus. I don't care how powerful you are. I'm not trusting you with Grace, not until you prove yourself."

After that, Hayley carries me away and out of my bedroom. I think Hayley and Davina don't like each other, but I don't know why...

88888

Klaus and Marcel walk into the living room as Hayley and I are watching Finding Nemo. "Hello, sweetheart." Klaus smiles at me as he walks over to me and picks me up from the couch I'm sitting on.

"Hug-hug." I smile as I wrap my arms around him.

Klaus hugs me close to him before looking to Marcel with narrowed eyes. "This act of your's, the imitation of friendship..." Klaus says to him. "Don't get me wrong, you played the part well enough, I should know, having played the part myself. But there was a time when the affinity between us was quite real."

A lot of times, when Klaus is talking, I don't really know what he's saying...

"Oh, sure." Marcel nods. "And then you got in your head to take what I created. When I picked up that coin, I swore loyalty, Klaus. Not friendship. Hey, I'm holding up my end, the other one has to be earned."

"Fair enough." Klaus sighs. "Then you should probably know the whole story. My decision was not entirely my own."

"Klaus, I don't think you should..." Hayley starts.

"Go upstairs, Hayley." Klaus interrupts her. "I've no need for you at the moment."

For a moment, Hayley just looks at Klaus unhappily. "Fine." Hayley sounds angry before she whooshes away.

"What do you mean your decision wasn't entirely your own?" Marcel frowns at Klaus.

"If I didn't agree to use up your power, the witches swore to kill my daughter." Klaus hugs me tighter and rubs my head. "And despite my unwillingness to give in to such a weakness, I refuse to allow such acts of horror to be bestowed upon her."

"All this..." Marcel sounds a little angry. "The spying, the manipulation, it's something you were forced into. Is that it? And what now? You feel kind of bad. Hey buddy, it's nothing personal. Is that it?"

"I admit, I was jealous." Klaus sounds as if he really believes what he's saying. "I saw the empire you have created on your own, and I wanted it."

"You're wrong, you know." Marcel smiles a little. "I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would have gotten out from under it if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself. So... What now?"

"This community you've built..." Klaus says. "You've their respect, their love... I can rule them, but I cannot win them, not without you. So rule with me, side by side, as equals, friends, brothers."

Marcel doesn't say anything, but he smiles, and Klaus smiles back. I tilt my head, I don't understand...

88888

Klaus is sitting on the couch with me on his lap. "Shall I read you a story, love?" He asks me with a smile.

"Okay." I nod and smile back.

Just then, Hayley whooshes into the room angrily. "Those werewolves you ordered killed, that's my family." She looks at Klaus unhappily.

I bite down on my red lips nervously at Hayley's words. That sounds scary... Did Klaus hurt someone? I hope he didn't...

"Not for long, love." Klaus says, looking up at her as she's standing there. "I mean, this so-called family of your's, they haven't done you much good, have they? You said it yourself. They abandoned you, left you on your own. Now, it's simply your turn to do the same."

"Maybe they had their reasons." Hayley says unhappily.

Klaus puts me down on the couch before whooshing over to Hayley. "Yes, well, I've reason too, little wolf." He sounds a little angry. "If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill you. I'm trying to ensure your safety. After all, there's no better bodyguard for Grace than a sired hybrid."

"Well, aren't I lucky..." Hayley sounds VERY unhappy and as if she REALLY doesn't believe what she's saying. "And in the meantime, while I ensure that your reckless power grabs don't put Grace in danger, I'll find a way to pay you back for this..."

Then, Hayley whooshes over to me and picks me up off the couch and into her arms. "Come on, honey." She says. "Let's get you ready for bed..."

88888

"I'm gonna make you a bubbly bath, okay?" Hayley tells me with a smile.

"I like bubbly baths." I smile and nod happily.

Hayley puts me back down when we're in my bedroom. "Why don't you pick out a few bath toys while I start running the bath water for you." She says.

"Okay." I say before skipping over to my purple toy box. I can hear Hayley's footsteps and then I hear the sound of water running from the bathroom.

I grab my favorite octopals. They're colorful and they sing and squirt water out of the top of their heads. I whoosh over to the bathroom happily.

Hayley turns her head to look at me. "Oh, the octopals." She smiles at me.

"Uh-huh." I nod as she turns off the water now that the bathtub is all bubbly. Then, she crouches down in front of me and helps me get out of my clothes.

"Here, you get in the water first." Hayley tells me after my clothes are all off. "I'm gonna be right back, okay?" She lifts me up and into the bubbly bath, it smells like strawberries.

"Okay." I say as I put the octopals in the water with me. Hayley walks out of the bathroom with a smile. I can hear her footsteps...

Her footsteps stop and I hear the same sound that grown-ups make when they're looking for something. I hear Hayley talking to someone. "What are you looking for?" Hayley asks.

"My violin." Davina's voice says. "I must have left it in the attic."

"So just go get it." Hayley says.

"I can't." Davina says unhappily. "It's not safe for me out there."

"Funny, I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you." Hayley says. I pout silently. I don't like it when grown-ups use hard words. It makes me not understand what they're saying...

"The witches are after me." Davina sounds a little annoyed.

"You mean that crazy witch, Agnes?" Hayley says. "Yeah, she tried to kill Grace too. The thing is, she's dead. Elijah killed her."

I feel goosebumps pop up on my pale skin. That sounds scary... I know dead means that the people around that person won't see them again...

Everything I see becomes fuzzy as my big blue eyes grow wet. That's what happened to my mommy...

Something in my tummy feels as if I've just eaten very bad-tasting medicine. I don't like that feeling, I start crying...

VERY quickly, Hayley whooshes back into the bathroom to me. "What's wrong?" She frowns at me worriedly.

"I..." I hiccup and cry. "I miss my mommy!"

"Oh..." Hayley sounds as if she's not sure about something as she starts taking off her clothes too. "Do you want a hug?"

"Uh-huh." I sniffle and nod before Hayley finishes taking off her clothes and climbs into the bubbly bath too.

"Come here." She says softly as she pulls me close to her and wraps her arms around me. "Is that better?"

I nod and whimper as I lay my head on her chest. "Thank you..."

88888

"So, which story do you want to hear tonight?" Hayley asks after we're done taking our bubbly bath and we're both wearing pajamas. Hayley's holding me in her arms.

Before I can say anything, Rebekah's voice sounds. "I was thinking maybe I can read to her tonight." Rebekah smiles at us as she's sitting on my bed.

"Auntie, hug-hug." I raise my arms towards Rebekah before she stands up and walks over to me with a wide smile.

"Come here, princess." Rebekah says as she takes me from Hayley's arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh." I nod before tilting my head at her and pouting. "Where were you?"

Just then, Elijah whooshes into my bedroom too. "We were on a bit of an adventure." He tells me.

"Would you like to hear about it?" Rebekah asks me with a smile as Elijah goes over to Hayley.

"Yes, please." I smile back widely as she carries me to bed. She lays me down and puts my blankie over me. Then, she lays down next to me.

"Goodnight, Grace." Elijah says to me before he and Hayley walks out of my bedroom.

"Nighty night." I say back before looking to Rebekah with a pout. "Did you have fun without me?"

Rebekah smiles as she pulls me into a hug. "Well, it revolved around a group of scruffy wolves..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long, things got busy once the school year started, but here's the next chapter. Please remember to review!


	10. The Casket Girls

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 10-

The Casket Girls

Rebekah's holding my hand as we're walking down a street with LOTS of people wearing funny clothes and a lot of them are dancing. "The casket girls are a legend, Grace." She tells me.

"What's a legend?" My oval-shaped face frowns as my head tilts up to look at her.

"A legend is a very famous story about the past." Rebekah looks down at me. "It's a festival with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph by being brave enough to fight for themselves."

I bite down on my red lips as my big light blue eyes look up at her. I don't really know what she's saying... "Is it a good thing?" I ask.

"Of course." Rebekah smiles as we stop walking before she crouches down in front of me. "And it's going to be lots of fun..."

88888

Rebekah and I are standing by a store with lots of dresses hanging on a rack with wheels. "Shall we find something pretty for you to wear?" Rebekah smiles at me.

"Yes, please." I smile back widely as I nod before Rebekah starts looking at the dresses hanging on the rack.

Just then, Marcel walks up to us. Rebekah sighs unhappily. "Dull, dreary, hideous."

"Are you talking about the clothes or something else?" Marcel smiles a little at her, but Rebekah looks as if she's a little annoyed at him.

"Why? Feeling insecure?" She says to him unhappily before smiling down at me. "Come on, princess, let's go somewhere else to find pretty dresses."

"Okay." I say as she grabs my hand again.

"So long as you're with Klaus, you don't get to touch me." Rebekah tells Marcel coldly before walking away with me...

88888

Rebekah and I are back home as Rebekah's looking in a big wooden box. "Hey, you are back." Hayley smiles at us as she walks up to us, holding a dress of her own. "How did the dress shopping go?"

"At least I found something pretty for Grace." Rebekah shrugs as she glances between Hayley and the new almost-white pink dress she bought me, which is laying beside the big wooden box. Then, she smiles down at me. "Right, pumpkin?"

"Uh-huh." I smile back with a nod.

"So the witch is missing, huh?" Hayley sighs quietly to Rebekah. I don't know why, but the word witch doesn't sound nice...

"Walked right out the front door apparently." Rebekah mutters before looking to Hayley. "Know anything about it?"

"No..." Hayley frowns as if she's not sure about something. "Although, I did tell her that the witch elders were dead."

I tilt my head silently. I don't know who they are talking about...

"Why would she care when the witches tried to kill her in that ritual?" Rebekah shakes her head. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. I don't know what ritual means, but the witches sound scary and mean...

I quickly pull on Rebekah's hand with a nervous whimper. "Auntie, hold me..." I tilt my head up at her as something in my throat feels as if I've just eaten something REALLY salty. I don't like scary things, it makes me want to cry...

"Come here, princess." Rebekah smiles at me softly as she crouches down and picks me up before hugging me close to her.

"I think it had more to do with the fact that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being freed had being eliminated." Hayley says. I don't know what she's saying...

"So you're the reason she's run off." Rebekah nods.

"I was just telling her the truth." Hayley shakes her head. "She's the one who just realized that they've been using her to keep their control over the witches."

"Well, I've never been a fan of the boys' club." Rebekah sighs tiredly. "Just wait, and Elijah will join them, and the three of them will be impossible. Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus, just like a modern day casket girl."

Rebekah's using some hard words, but her words don't sound nice... "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" Hayley asks as I wrap my arms around Rebekah in a hug.

"Does it matter?" Rebekah says unhappily.

I tilt my head. "Did something bad happen?" I pout.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Rebekah smiles at me a little. "We'll stick together..."

88888

It's night time and Rebekah's holding me in her arms as we're at a street where there are lots of grown-ups talking, dancing, and laughing.

"You don't like festivals?" Klaus says to Marcel just as Rebekah carries me over to Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel.

"I don't see why not." Rebekah smiles as she walks up to them with me in her arms. "Who doesn't love a street fair?" I don't know what festivals are and I don't know what street fairs are...

"Sister, come to help us find our stray?" Klaus asks Rebekah. What's a stray?

"We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hand, can we?" Rebekah says as she puts me down on the ground.

"For the record, we're moments away from retrieving her." Klaus sounds as if he's really sure of something.

"I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus." Elijah says. "Clearly, you have some diabolical machination. What is it?"

But Klaus just smiles at me before walking away. "I'll see you a little later, sweetheart..."

"Okay." I nod quietly before Klaus walks away and over to a dark-haired boy I don't know.

I try to repeat Elijah's hard words. "What's a di-ya-bao-lei-ko mie-kah-nai-tion?" My oval-shaped face frowns as my straight nose twitches.

Rebekah, Elijah, and Marcel all laugh. I pout as I don't know what's funny... "It simply means that Niklaus is about to do something naughty." Elijah tells me with a smile. I tilt my head silently. Grown-ups do naughty things too?

"I'm going to call Hayley." Rebekah says as she pulls out her cellphone before looking down at me. "She's going to look after you while the rest of us grown-ups have business to attend to..."

88888

Rebekah, Elijah, and Marcel left Hayley and I at the place where there are lots of happy grown-ups. There are lots of fun things to play with here...

But right now, Hayley and I are in a corner where other people can't see us. Hayley's feeding me a blood bag...

"After you're nice and full, we can go get you some face paint, okay?" Hayley tells me with a smile.

"Okay." I nod after taking gulping down all the blood in my mouth. I feel four of my teeth getting longer. It only happens when I'm drinking blood or when I'm hungry. The grown-ups said that those are my fangs.

When I hear the blood bag make a tsuuuu sound, I know I'm done drinking. "Can I get Tinkerbell painted on my face?" My big blue eyes look up at Hayley when my mouth is empty.

"Of course." Hayley smiles. "Anything you want." Then, she stands up, picking me up with her. "Come on, let's go take a look around..."

88888

"Oh, that's beautiful." Hayley smiles as a grown-up lady I don't know is painting my face. "I'm gonna take a picture." Hayley says as she takes out her cellphone and snaps a picture.

"Thank you." Hayley smiles at the lady as she looks as if she's done. Hayley gives her some money.

"No problem." The lady smiles back at Hayley before looking to me. "Enjoy your Tinkerbell, princess."

My oval-shaped face smiles up at Hayley as she walks over to me and picks me up into her arms. "Come on, I think it's about time we head home..."

88888

When Hayley and I are back home, we see Elijah looking through Davina's drawings. "Hey." Hayley smiles at him.

"Hey." Elijah looks up with a smile before crouching down in front of me as I'm standing beside Hayley. "Oh, you got face paint. That's beautiful."

"It's Tinkerbell." I smile back happily.

"I can see that." Elijah nods with a smile before picking me up into his arms.

But when he picks me up, I see Davina's drawings are put together in a way that looks like Celeste, the scary lady.

Goosebumps pop up my pale skin as something in my tummy feels as if I've eaten lots of ice cubes. I feel my eyes grow wet. "That's the scary lady..." I whimper as I'm about to cry soon...

Hayley's eyes widen at the image of Celeste. "Elijah, isn't that..." She gasps, sounding unhappily surprised.

An image of Celeste pops up in my mind. She's holding a VERY scary-looking white knife... Something in my tummy feels as if I'm about to have a tummy ache... I don't like this feeling...

"Why is she scary, pumpkin?" Elijah asks me gently.

I start crying a little. "She's gonna make bad things happen..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's the next chapter. Please remember to review! Many thanks in advance!


	11. Apres Moi, le Deluge

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 11-

Apres Moi, Le Deluge

"... There's never been one all powerful witch, until Davina." Klaus carries me out of my new bedroom to hear Elijah say to Hayley.

"Who is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection." Klaus says to them as he carries me into the room where Elijah and Hayley are.

Then, Klaus looks down at Davina's picture of Celeste. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. I don't like looking at it as I quickly turn away. Something in my tummy feels as if I've just eaten bad tasting medicine...

"Your Celeste was quite beautiful." Klaus smiles at Elijah. "And a potent of evil, according to our volatile artist in residence."

Something in my chest feels as if there are lots of little rocks... I don't understand what Klaus is saying, because he uses a lot of hard words, but why is he saying "your Celeste" to Elijah? Does that mean the scary lady is Elijah's? I don't want that to be true, it makes me feel nervous...

"Yes, perhaps Davina's mistaken for what she calls evil for power." Elijah murmurs quietly. "Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over 200 years, I don't understand why all these sketches now."

I hug Klaus tightly. I don't like the word "dead". It was what the grown-ups said about my mommy, before they told me that I can't see my mommy anymore... I **feel** my big blue eyes grow wet. I want mommy to hold me again... I miss my mommy...

"Why does any witch do anything?" Klaus shrugs before sitting down with me on his lap. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Klaus murmurs to me softly.

"Why... Why can't I see my mommy anymore?" My straight nose sniffles as I whimper tearfully.

"Well, love, your mother is not in this world anymore..." Klaus tells me gently.

"But... I want her... to hold me again..." I start crying before Hayley rushes over to me and picks me up from Klaus's lap.

"Shh... it's okay..." Hayley hugs me and rubs my back nicely. "Come on, let's go find something fun to play with." She says before carrying me out of the room...

88888

Hayley is taking out a Peter Pan puzzle for me to play with when the ground starts shaking. I grab onto Hayley tightly. "What's happening?" I whimper as I'm scared.

"Shh..." Hayley hugs me close to her before looking around. She looks nervous too...

"What the hell is going on?!" Rebekah calls out loudly as she walks over to stand beside me and Hayley.

"Davina." I hear Klaus say unhappily from upstairs before he quickly whooshes downstairs to me and takes me from Hayley's arms into his own. Klaus hugs me close to him as he narrows his eyes silently...

88888

"This is madness." Klaus says to Elijah and Marcel as I'm standing next to Klaus as he's holding my hand. "How can a sixteen years old girl shake the entire French Quarter?"

"I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this." Marcel shakes his head worriedly.

My oval-shaped face frowns silently as I don't really understand. I don't know why, but I feel something cold and scary... But I don't know what it is and I can't see it...

I tilt my head up to look at Klaus as I pull on his arm. I feel my big blue eyes starting to grow wet. "Hold me, please." I whimper as my red lips pout and I raise my arms up for him to pick me up. "I'm scared..."

"Come here, love." Klaus says to me softly as he picks me up into his arms and hugs me close to him. Then, Klaus looks at Marcel. "How did you control her when she was in the attic?"

"I didn't have to." Marcel crosses his arms unhappily at Klaus. "But then, I never killed her boyfriend."

Kill... I don't like that word. It makes goosebumps pop up my pale skin and it makes me scared. "Is... Is something bad going to happen?" My straight nose sniffles as I start crying a little.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Klaus tells me as he rubs my head. "Everything will turn out wonderfully."

"The point is, in this state, she's useless as a tool against the witches." Klaus sighs to Marcel impatiently.

"She's not a tool." Marcel sounds worried. "Something's wrong with her."

I think they're talking about Davina. "Is Davina sick?" I bite down on my red lips sadly.

"Yes, love." Klaus says to me.

"Well, she has too much power she cannot control, that much we already know." Elijah speaks up. "Why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?" Elijah starts walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asks him.

"This is witch business." Elijah says. "Let's ask a witch..."

88888

"So you've stolen the remains of the very person Davina's been drawing." Elijah says to Sophie as she, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and I are in a room together. Rebekah's sitting on the sofa with me on her lap.

"Care to explain the startling coincidences?" Elijah asks Sophie.

"I can't." Sophie shakes her head. "I didn't even know who Celeste was, until..." Sophie stops talking when she hears a scream coming from upstairs. Then, everything starts shaking again. Sophie gasps, sounding unhappily surprised.

I whimper tearfully as I grab onto Rebekah tightly. "What's happening? Why is everything shaking? It's scary..."

"Shh... It will be alright, pumpkin." Rebekah tells me softly as she hugs me close to her.

"Was that Davina?" Sophie asks worriedly when everything stops shaking again.

"Charming little habit she's developed." Klaus sighs, sounding as if he doesn't really believe what he's saying.

"And the earthquake I felt today?" Sophie asks again.

"Also Davina." Rebekah answers. "And she's taken to vomiting dirt."

"Oh..." Sophie sounds VERY scared and worried. "We've a huge problem... I thought we had more time, but we need to complete the harvest, now."

"Said the desperate witch, conveniently." Klaus smiles crookedly.

"I'm serious." Sophie says unhappily. "That earthquake you just felt? A preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us."

"Why should we believe you?" Elijah asks.

"You've met Davina. You know her story." Sophie sounds as if she REALLY believes what she's saying. "For months now, she's been holding all the power after three girls were sacrificed in the harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into th earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it."

I don't understand everything she's saying, but it sounds VERY, VERY bad... "I... I don't want bad things to happen!" I cry as tears fall out of my eyes. "I don't like it... When bad things happen..."

"Shh... We won't allow such things to occur." Rebekah says to me as she stands up, picking me up with her. "We'll stop such things from happening." She says as she rubs my head and kisses my wet cheeks.

"Look after her while Niklaus and I resolve this dilemma, Bekah." Elijah says softly.

"You don't need to tell me that." Rebekah says as she starts carrying me out of the room with her...

88888

**Dream**

_"Sweetie?" I can hear mommy's voice. "Sweetie, come here..."_

_Something in my chest feels as if it's about to jump out... Everything I see is fuzzy... "Mommy?" I call out as I can taste something salty at the back of my throat. I'm going to cry soon. "Mommy, where are you?"_

_"Over here, sweetie." I feel mommy's hand take my hand and pulls me gently. I blink and I can see mommy._

_"The... The grown-ups said that... I can't see you again..." I sniffle and cry a little._

_"They're wrong, sweetie." Mommy smiles at me before crouching down in front of me and putting a pretty, butterfly-shaped necklace around my neck. "Take this, honey, and mommy's going to come back to you very, very soon..."_

**End dream**

I don't know that I'm asleep until I wake up to the sound of a loud yelp and gasp. "What the..." I hear Rebekah's voice say.

I rub my eyes before opening them. I'm sitting on Rebekah's lap. I turn my head to see Sophie on the floor with her head on a wall. She looks as if a BIG gust of wind has made her fall down.

I tilt my head as Sophie's looking at my neck with widened eyes. "That necklace..." Sophie sounds VERY worried.

I look down. I'm wearing the same butterfly-shaped necklace my mommy gave to me... I look back up at Rebekah and Sophie. "Mommy gave it to keep!" I smile happily.

I don't know why, but both Rebekah and Sophie look nervous and worried. "When did she do that, Grace?" Rebekah frowns at me.

I bite down on my red lips. Was it when I was asleep? "I'm not sure... But I think it was when I was asleep." I say as I scratch the back of my head. Then, I remember what mommy told me.

"Mommy said that she's going to come back to me very, very soon!" I say happily.

But when I look at Rebekah and Sophie, my oval-shaped face turns into a frown. I don't know why, but Rebekah and Sophie doesn't look as if they're happy...

88888

Rebekah and Klaus are sitting on a sofa together with me on Klaus's lap as Elijah's standing in front of us. Rebekah has just told Klaus and Elijah about the necklace mommy gave me.

"May I take a look at your pretty little necklace, sweetheart?" Klaus asks me softly.

But before I can say anything, Elijah starts talking. "Sophie's original plan has failed." He tells Klaus and Rebekah. "Therefore, I've offered her out mother."

For a little while, Klaus and Rebekah just stares at Elijah as if they can't believe what he's saying. "It's taken a thousand years, but you've finally gone mad." Rebekah finally starts talking again as she shakes her head at Elijah. "Our mother?! And were you even listening to what I have been saying?!"

"One dilemma at a time, Rebekah. Yes, our mother." Elijah says as he's standing in front of us. "Whom Niklaus has affectionately placed into a coffin in the basement, not daggered, but quite dead."

Dead... I don't know why grown-ups use that word, I don't like. I don't know if I know what it means, but I think it's something grown-up say about people who doesn't wake up...

"Well, she did try to kill us all." Klaus shrugs. Something in my tummy feels as if I've just eaten medicine. I don't like the word kill... I know it has to do with hurting other people...

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I crawl over to Rebekah. "Auntie, hold me..." I pout with a little whimper.

"Come here." Rebekah smiles at me a little as she pulls me onto her lap and into her arms.

"Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all." Elijah says. "Now, if we buried our mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we as her family, share in that ancestral magic."

"We're vampires, Elijah." Rebekah rolls her eyes. "We can't practice magic, or own property for that matter."

"Yes, with regard to practicing magic..." Elijah says. "We will use Sophie Devereaux. After we bury our mother, as long as we participate in the Harvest, Sophie can channel our mother's power. And as for owning property, not all of our mother's descendants are dead..."

"Grace." Klaus interrupts Elijah with a nod.

I tilt my head. "What?"

"The Parish Tax Assessor's office is just steps outside of the Quarter." Elijah says as he give a piece of paper to Klaus. "Grace now holds the title to the plantation."

I look down at my hands as my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together in a frown. "I'm not holding anything..." I shake my hand.

"Yes, you are." Rebekah smiles at me. "You just can't see it yet..."

I tilt my head silently. I don't know what that means...

"If we bury our mother there, and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the harvest ritual." Elijah tells Klaus and Rebekah. I don't really understand what Elijah's saying, he's using a lot of hard words...

Klaus looks a little happy as he's smiling. "You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in."

"Well, while you two are tactlessly handing our mother's power to our enemies, I'll be enjoying the rest of the evening with my adorable little niece." Rebekah says as she stands up, picking me up with her.

I don't really know what the first part of her sentence means, but I know what the second part of her sentence means. It makes me want to smile as I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "And I hope you two can demolish the demon today before we have to face the devil tomorrow."

Something in my tummy feels as if I've just eaten too many ice cubes. I know the word devil... Mommy told me that it's something REALLY REALLY BAD and it makes people do VERY VERY BAD and SCARY things. I feel my eyes growing wet again as I whine and whimper in Rebekah's arms.

"Shh... Everything will be alright, love." Rebekah whispers in my ear as she hugs me close to her while she carries me out of the room...

88888

I fell asleep again... "This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know?" I wake up to Klaus's voice. "Yes, we saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power. But this did not go down the way I thought it would."

I rub and open my eyes to see that my head is laying on Klaus's lap and that he's talking to Rebekah, who's sitting in front of him. Klaus looks down at me with a smile. "Awake, love?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. I sit up as my stomach growls. "I'm hungry."

"Drink this." Klaus says as he grabs a blood bag from beside him and feeds it to me. Then, Klaus looks back to Rebekah. "You surprised me though." He says to her. "You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them down at the docks?"

"You're not the only one with clever little spies in the quarter, Nik." Rebekah smiles crookedly.

"Sometimes, I think I don't give you your due, little sister." Klaus smiles back.

"I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work." Rebekah sounds a little sad. I tilt my head silently. Did something bad happen?

"So did I." Klaus sighs. He sounds a little sad too.

"I was sure Davina would survive." Klaus says quietly. "There was so much life in her." I don't know what survive means, but I remember the grown-ups had said something about her being sick...

I stop drinking from the blood bag and look up at Klaus. "Is Davina feeling better?" I ask him.

For a little while, Klaus stares at me as if he's not sure about something. Then he looks at Rebekah silently before looking back at me. "Yes, love. She's much better." He tells me softly as he moves my long, wavy brown hair behind my ears.

"Okay." I smile.

Then, for a little while, Klaus and Rebekah are both silent as I'm drinking from the blood bag again. "What about the power?" Rebekah frowns at Klaus. "Four were supposed to rise, and none did. Where did all that power go?"

Klaus looks a little worried, but he shakes his head at Rebekah. "We will worry about that later." He says before looking down at me. "Why don't you tell us about your mother, sweetheart?" Klaus smiles at me. "I understand that her name was Valerie..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a bit of a writer's block, but I'm back now and I promise I'll update the next chapter soon, so please remember to review! Many thanks in advance!


	12. 500 Years of Solitude

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 12-

500 Years of Solitude

"Where are we going?" I ask as Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and I are in a car together. Elijah's driving.

"We are going to a charming little town called Mystic Falls." Klaus tells me.

"I think you're going to make some new friends, Grace." Rebekah smiles at me.

"Are they nice?" I ask as my big blue eyes look up at Rebekah.

"I think you'll find them to be very nice." Rebekah tells me.

"Okay." My oval-shaped face smiles.

"Are you still pining over the soon to be gone Katerina, Elijah?" Klaus smiles crookedly.

"I'm going to say my goodbyes, Niklaus." Elijah says.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm sure our little sister is going to be snuggling with a certain high school quarterback." Klaus says. "I plan on taking Grace and paying Caroline a visit..."

88888

Klaus is carrying me as we're in a place with lots of trees. Elijah and Rebekah went somewhere else. "Matt!" I hear a lady's voice call out loudly. "Matt, we're coming for you!" I see a pretty, blonde lady walking towards us. But her eyes widen when she sees us and she stops walking.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus smiles at her.

Caroline's silent as she just stares at him before she looks at me. "Klaus, who's this?"

"This is my daughter." Klaus tells her. "Her name is Grace."

Caroline just stares at me before looking at him again. "You have a daughter?!" She sounds VERY surprised.

"Yes, Caroline." Klaus chuckles.

"Hello." I tilt my head up to look at her. Caroline just stares at me before shaking her head at Klaus. "I don't have time to chat. I got to go find Matt..."

"No worries, love." Klaus smiles at her. "I think Rebekah's got it covered..."

88888

"So what are you doing back here, Klaus?" Caroline asks as she, Klaus, and I are walking together. Klaus's holding my hand...

"Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova's taken a tragic turn." Klaus says to Caroline. I tilt my head silently. Who's Damon? Is he Klaus's friend?

Caroline stops walking. "So you're here to gloat over her corpse to be." She sounds unhappy. "To delight in the closure of 500 years of revenge! Seriously, Klaus? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I can say the same thing about Tyler, you know." Klaus smirks. Something in my tummy feels as if a balloon's being popped.

I grab onto Klaus's hand tighter. I remember Tyler, I don't like him. He's scary... And mean...

"Is he... Did you..." Caroline sounds worried.

"No, I sent him off with little more than a bruised ego." Klaus says. "He really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge, it eats at him. I hear you two broke up..."

"Because I made him choose." Caroline rolls her eyes unhappily. "Me, or his stupid revenge fantasy. And he chose wrong. I suggest that you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is, no need to rub anyone's nose in it."

I'm not sure, and I don't know who Katherine is, but it sounds as if something REALLY bad is happening to her... "Who's Katherine?" I tilt my head at Klaus and Caroline. "Is something bad happening to her?"

"Katherine is a woman I know, sweetheart." Klaus tells me with a smile. "And yes, she's very sick."

"Does she need a doctor?" I ask.

"Yes, love." Klaus chuckles. "I suppose she does."

"How old is she?" Caroline looks at me quickly before looking at Klaus.

"I'm four years old." I say to Caroline as I hold up four fingers.

"Well, I'm seventeen." Caroline smiles at me. I bite down on my red lips as I hold up my hands to count my fingers.

"You won't have enough fingers." Caroline laughs a little.

I wrap my arms around Klaus with a pout. "That's a lot."

"I suppose it can be." Caroline nods at me with a wide smile.

"Would you give me the same choice?" Klaus looks at Caroline softly. My light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together in a frown. What's he talking about?

"What?" Caroline sounds as if she doesn't know either.

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you off me the same choice as Tyler?" Klaus asks her.

"I... I don't know what you mean." Caroline sounds as she doesn't believe what she's saying.

Klaus puts me down on the ground and steps closer to her. "Yes, you do." He smiles at her.

"You... you can't do this to me!" Caroline says loudly. "You can't just show up and expect me to accept you for everything that you are!"

"I'm not expecting such things, Caroline." Klaus smiles at her. "I merely want you to believe that I'm capable of change." I don't know if I understand what's happening...

88888

"So the quarterback's being saved..." Klaus says as he's holding my hand. We're walking with Caroline. "What now?"

"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all of her sins?" Caroline asks. I don't really understand, but I think she's talking about something bad...

"I do." Klaus says. "But I won't. It's not exactly appropriate for Grace to see."

I tilt my head up at him when I hear my name. "Huh?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." He smiles at me.

"So you came all the way to Mystic Falls... Why?" Caroline raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'll admit." Klaus says. "I was tempted to gloat over a corpse to be, as you so poetically put it..."

"Let me guess." Caroline interrupts. She sounds as if she finds something really funny. "Then, you realized with sudden moral epiphany that it will have terrible influences on Grace." She uses lots of big words too...

"Something like that." Klaus smiles.

"Hmm... What do you know..." Caroline smiles back. "The ego maniac Klaus is actually looking out for someone other than himself."

"Are you pleased?" Klaus asks.

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" Caroline laughs a little. "To see if I will be pleased with your moral epiphany?"

"If I changed, would you give me a chance?" Klaus says to her. I tilt my head silently. What's he talking about?

"Wh... What?" Caroline sounds a little nervous.

"If one day, I become someone worthy of your affections, would you give me a chance?" Klaus asks her. I'm not sure what's happening...

"Before I answer that, I'm just going to say that A) I'm not sure changing in that way is entirely possible for someone like you, and B) You should be a decent person regardless." Caroline crosses her arms before sighing. "But for the sake of answering your question, the answer is yes, I would consider it."

"Good." Klaus smiles. I don't know if I understand what they're saying...

88888

Klaus is holding me in his arms as he's carrying me with him back to the car after we said goodbye to Caroline. "Is Caroline your friend?" I ask him.

"I suppose you could say that, love." Klaus nods at me. "Do you like her?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. "She's nice."

Just then, I hear a quiet whoosh before I see Elijah and Rebekah beside us. "Niklaus." Elijah says.

"I assume you two are done with your businesses here?" Klaus says to them.

"Yes, Nik." Rebekah says.

"Good." Klaus says. "We shouldn't be out of the French Quarter for too long..."

88888

Author's note: Hey guys, I know this chapter is shorter than what I usually write, but this chapter is really a bit of a filler chapter where the originals visit Mystic Falls. I promise the next chapter will be longer, so please remember to review!


	13. Dance Back From the Grave

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 13-

Dance Back From the Grave

I'm sitting on the floor with Hayley as she's helping me put together a rocking horse. Klaus bought me that rocking horse. "You want some help with that?" Marcel says as he walks in.

Hayley quickly drops the things in her hands, picks me up into her arms, and stands up, all in one whoosh. "What are you doing here?" Hayley narrows her eyes. "Shouldn't you be out with Klaus, terrorizing the rest of the city?"

"I wanted a personal day." Marcel heaves a sigh.

"And you come to us?" Hayley raises an eyebrow.

"Not you, just Grace." Marcel shrugs. "I like kids." His words sound nice. I tilt my head up to look at him as he smiles at me a little.

"I heard." Hayley says. Before Marcel can say anything else, Klaus walks into the room.

"Is this what it's come to?" Klaus says to Marcel unhappily. "I bear the full weight of our kingdom while you pout like a child?"

"You wanted to be king..." Marcel says. "Besides, you look like you got it covered."

"If the men see you shirk your duties, they're likely to do the same." Klaus tells him. I tilt my head. I'm not sure, but it sounds as if Klaus wants Marcel to do something...

"I told you, I'm not in the mood for vampire hijinx." Marcel sounds a little angry. I bite down on my red lips as I wrap my arms around Hayley. I don't like it when grown-ups get mad, it's scary...

"Let's get out of here." Hayley whispers in my ear before whooshing out of there with me in her arms...

88888

Hayley's sitting on my bed with me as we're putting a Cinderella puzzle together. My bedroom door is closed, but I hear someone quietly whoosh closer to my bedroom. Hayley narrows her eyes as she quickly stands up and whooshes over to open the door. Marcel's standing there in front of Hayley.

"You again?" Hayley crosses her arms unhappily.

"Like I said, I like kids." Marcel smiles crookedly before holding up a VERY thick book with a hardcover. "Besides, I've Valerie Claire's photo album." My big blue eyes look up quickly when I hear mommy's name...

"Valerie Claire?" Hayley raises an eyebrow before her eyes widen as if she's remembering something.

"Yep." Marcel smiles. "Valerie was Grace's mother and Davina's cousin."

I put the puzzle pieces in my hands down and hop off my bed. I walk over to Hayley and Marcel as I tilt my head up to look at Marcel. "Is that my mommy's?" I point at the VERY thick book in Marcel's hands.

"Yes, it is." Marcel smiles as he crouches down in front of me. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, please." My oval-shaped face smiles as I nod.

Marcel stands back up and smiles crookedly at Hayley, who's rolling her eyes. "Close the door behind you." She tells him as she takes my hand and walks me back onto my bed. Then, she turns her head to look at Marcel again. Marcel's still standing outside my bedroom, frowning. I tilt my head. Why is he just standing there?

"Klaus and Elijah signed this room as Grace's property." Hayley smiles crookedly. "You've to be invited in."

I pull on Hayley's arm as I look up at her. "Why isn't he coming in?" My red lips pout. "I want to see mommy's book..."

"Grace, honey..." Hayley smiles at me softly as she sits down next to me. "You've to tell him to come in before he can come in. If you don't tell him, then he's stuck outside. Do you remember when you told Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and I to come in? You've to do the same with him, okay?"

I remember, but I don't know why I've to tell them to come in before they can come in... I look at Marcel. "Come in, please." I say before he walks into my bedroom, closing the door behind him...

88888

"I knew your mom, you know?" Marcel tells me as he's sitting beside me while Hayley's standing with her arms crossed.

"Were you mommy's friend?" I ask.

"Well... we were more than friends..." Marcel says, making me tilt my head. I don't really know what that means...

**Flashback**

_"There's my pretty little witch." Marcel smiled when he saw Valerie walking in into his compound._

_"And here I thought you hated all witches." Valerie smirked at him._

_"Not all." Marcel smirked back flirtatiously. "I could never hate you." Then, he stood up and pulled her close before kissing her gently on the lips. "I waited for you last night. Where were you?"_

_"I know." Valerie sighed softly. "I'm sorry. It's just that, Grace had a fever last night, and the witches..."_

_"Are they bothering you?" Marcel frowned._

_"They... Listen, Marcel, I need a place to hide Grace..." Valerie said cautiously._

_"Why?" Marcel asked._

_"The witches..." Valerie said vaguely, but her eyes quickly grew tearful as she sounded VERY worried. "They think Grace is an abomination... If I don't do something..."_

_Marcel's eyes widened at Valerie's words. "Yeah, I'll arrange a hiding place for you two." He nodded quickly as he pulled Valerie into a tight hug. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or your baby, okay?"_

_"Thank you." Valerie smiled appreciatively before she and Marcel stopped hugging and she wiped away the tears that had fallen out of her eyes..._

**End Flashback**

"So you knew about Grace, then." Hayley nods. "From what Elijah told me, Sophie made it sound like..."

"Sophie didn't know, none of the witches do, but I knew Valerie had a daughter and I knew that she was special in some way." Marcel says. "What I didn't know was that she had anything to do with Klaus, or that she was the original tribrid. Valerie never told me any of that..."

"I can imagine why." Hayley says. "She was doing everything she can to keep Grace safe." I feel my big blue eyes growing wet at Hayley and Marcel's words. I miss mommy even more now...

"Yeah..." Marcel nods quietly before looking at me with a small smile. "Your mom really loved you..."

88888

Marcel, Hayley, and I are looking at mommy's book together. I see a photo of mommy holding a baby. Mommy looked happy...

"Is this me?" I point to the baby in the picture.

"Yes, it is." Hayley smiles and nods at me.

I tilt my head. "I'm so small..."

"Well, we all start of like that." Marcel tells me.

I look up at him. "Even you?"

"Yes." Marcel smiles. "Even me."

Just then, there's a knock on the door. "Hayley? Grace?" Elijah's voice calls out.

"Coming!" Hayley says loudly as she stands up and walks over to open the door.

"Hey." Elijah says as he walks in. He narrows his eyes when he sees Marcel. "What are you doing here?"

"Sharing stories with Grace about her mother." Marcel stands up and shrugs.

"You knew her mother?" Elijah raises an eyebrow.

"Did you think Klaus was the only one?" Marcel smiles crookedly.

"Go somewhere else." Elijah tells him unhappily. "We have Mikaelson family business..."

88888

"I'm concerned." Elijah sighs after Marcel leaves and Elijah, Hayley, and I are downstairs. "Rebekah's not answering her calls." He says as he walks over to me and picks me up into his arms. "Have you seen your auntie today?" He asks me.

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head.

"You worried about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there?" Hayley frowns at Elijah. Who are the daywalkers? I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. It sounds as if someone's doing scary things to them...

"Frankly, I'm worried that she had something to do with this." Elijah tells Hayley. "She's very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring with others." Elijah turns his head to look at a man wearing a hat.

Then, Elijah looks back to Hayley. "Here, take Grace." He says as he puts me in Hayley's arms. "I need a moment with Thierry."

"Thierry, is it?" Elijah calls out to the man with the hat as he walks over to him.

"That's right." Thierry says.

"Do you know, my sister's rather fond of you." Elijah says. "Strange, she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thierry sounds as if he doesn't really believe what he's saying.

Elijah narrows his eyes silently before looking back to Hayley and I. "Hayley, would you mind taking Grace outside to wait? This will only take a moment." I don't know why, but something in my tummy feels as if I've eaten too many ice cubes. It makes me feel a little scared.

"Hayley..." I whimper quietly as I wrap my arms around her...

"Of course." Hayley nods softly to Elijah before looking at me. "Come on, honey..."

88888

After Elijah's done talking to Thierry, he takes me and Hayley to a VERY different house. "Do not leave my side." Elijah tells Hayley and I quietly as Hayley nods silently. She's still holding me in her arms as she hugs me close to her.

I don't know why, but this house makes me feel scared as I whimper and hug Hayley tightly. "Rebekah!" Elijah calls out worriedly as Rebekah's laying on the floor not moving. There is a weird circle drawing at the spot where she's laying.

Rebekah looks as if she's not feeling well. She looks as if she might be VERY sick... "Auntie..." I murmur softly as I feel my eyes growing wet. I'm going to cry soon...

Elijah gasps loudly when he tries to walk into the weird circle drawing, but he can't. "There's some kind of boundary spell..." Elijah sounds VERY worried. "Someone's channeling her. Typically, it's a lethal process, but because she's an original, she cannot die. Instead, she's an endless source of power."

I don't know what Elijah's saying, but it sounds REALLY bad and it makes me REALLY scared as I start to cry. "I... I don't like it when auntie's like this... I... I want her to be better..." I cry as tears fall out of my eyes.

Hayley rubs my head gently as she looks at Elijah nervously. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"There has to be a way to get her out of here." Elijah sounds as if he really believes what he's saying...

88888

"You're not listening." Elijah says as he's on the phone with Sophie. "We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell. If I can't remove her, then we can't break the link."

"It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe." Sophie says. "You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient. A mystical binding agent... I don't know... Volcanic ash, rock salt, anything up to and including the eye of Newt."

"What about Grace?" Elijah frowns as he turns his head. "Will I be able to enter if I carry her in with me?"

"That could work." Sophie says before Elijah hangs up the phone and walks over to me and Hayley.

He takes me from Hayley's arms and into his own. "Come, sweetheart." Elijah says to me as he carries me into the circle with him. "We're going to make Rebekah better."

"How?" I tilt my head.

"Perhaps if you touch her." Elijah says to me quietly as he crouches down and puts me back down on the floor.

"Okay." I nod as I move my hands to touch Rebekah's face. I bite down on my red lips nervously. Is this really going to make her better?

Rebekah's skin slowly changes from grayish to her normal color before Rebekah gasps loudly and her eyes open. I smile happily. Does this mean she's not sick anymore?

88888

"I got to admit, I thought you would lose more guys than that." Marcel smiles at Klaus as he and Klaus are sitting on the sofa. I'm on the floor drawing pictures with my crayons and some paper. Sophie's standing in a corner with her arms crossed.

"Well, good riddance to them, I say." Klaus smiles back. "We've no room for slackers or cowards in our kingdom. Now that you've regained your composure, let's move onto the next item of business, shall we? With a little help from our dear friend Sophie." Klaus says as he looks at Sophie.

"I got no reason to help you." Sophie shakes her head at Klaus before looking at Marcel. "And I sure as hell don't have a reason to help him."

"Now, now, don't be difficult, love." Klaus says to her. "You'll only live as long as you're of use to me, and right now, your best use is to explain why a witch I killed 100 years ago has come back for revenge."

"Come on!" Sophie sounds a little unhappy. "Resurrected witches with vast power? It's the harvest. Four girls were meant to die and be reborn. I don't know how, but someone jacked that power, and they used it to bring back four witches..." Sophie says before sounding sad. "Just not the right ones..."

"So there's still a chance." Marcel sounds as if he wants something good to happen. "If we can get that power back, we can save Davina." I tilt my head silently. Is Davina still not well? But Klaus said that Davina's feeling much better...

I think Marcel is Davina's friend... I tilt my head up at Marcel. "Marcel?" I say, making him look down at me. "Is Davina still sick?"

Marcel looks at me silently for a little while. "Yeah... something like that..." He tells me quietly as he sounds a little sad.

"Let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we?" Klaus says to Marcel, making him rolls his eyes.

"Papa Tunde wants revenge." Klaus continues to Sophie, but I stop listening as I start drawing again. I'm drawing a red flower... I don't know why grown-ups are always saying things I don't understand...

"That's beautiful." Marcel says to me with a smile as he walks over to me and crouches down in front of me.

"You like it?" I smile as I tilt my head at him.

"Yeah." he nods nicely.

"Wanna draw with me?" I ask as I share my crayons with him.

"Sure." He smiles...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter! As usual, please remember to send reviews and I'll update soon! Many thanks in advance!


	14. Crescent City

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 14-

Crescent City

"Thank you all for coming." Father Kieran says as Klaus, Marcel, and I are sitting in a place the grown-ups call church with many other people. Everyone's silent and sitting except for Father Kieran.

"It means more than I can tell you." Father Kieran continues. "We gather today for the first public service of our newly reopened church. St. Anne's can finally once again be the heart of our community where we can congregate as a people united. Here, this hour, we come together to praise God and give thanks. The events that took place at our church were tragic..."

Marcel's looking as if he's seen something he's not sure about... "Problem?" Klaus asks him.

"No." Marcel says quietly, but sounds as if he's not sure if what he's saying is true...

"Then, pay attention." Klaus tells him. "We're meant to seem like devoted parishioners."

My red lips pout silently. I don't know what Klaus's saying...

"... And it is that hope in our hearts, and with the help of many benefactors that allow us to be here today." Father Kieran says a lot of things I don't understand too...

"So we gather with renewed spirit, made stronger, committed to the ideals of peace and love. Amen." Father Kieran finishes.

"Amen." Everyone says.

My oval-shaped face frowns as I pull on Klaus's arm. "What does Amen mean?" I whisper.

"It means we all agree." Klaus tells me quietly. I tilt my head silently. Agree to what?

88888

"Lovely sermon this morning, Father." Klaus says to Father Kieran as he and Marcel walk out of the church with Klaus carrying me in his arms. "Quite inspirational."

"I wasn't expecting you to join us." Father Kieran says.

"We were hoping for some word from your human sources." Klaus says.

"My guys have their ears to the ground and no one has seen or heard any sign of whatever his name is." Father Kieran shakes his head.

"He's called Papa Tunde." Marcel says unhappily. "And right now, he's wandering the corridor with the power he absorbed from every soul I had buried in the garden. So you might want to put your ear a little closer to the ground."

"Or I could steer clear of whatever war is brewing between your kind and his before I find myself in..." Father Kieran says, sounding a little angry before Cami walks up to him.

"I wanted to congratulate you on getting the church back up and running." Cami sounds unhappy as she shakes Father Kieran's hand. "I can see this is a bad time." She rolls her eyes before looking at Marcel. "Nice to see you, Marcel."

Then, she gives me a small smile. "Hi, Grace." She says, but before I can say anything, she walks away...

"Cami!" Father Kieran calls after her before he and Marcel both look at Klaus.

"Well, don't look at me." Klaus shakes his head. "I try to send her away." Klaus says before his cellphone rings.

"Yes, Diego, what do you have for me?" Klaus answers his phone call.

"Uh... We got a special delivery..." I can hear Diego's voice from Klaus's cellphone.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Klaus asks. My oval-shaped face frowns silently. What does elaborate mean?

"Either our witch problems are over, or they're just getting started." Diego says. I don't know why, but something about the way he's saying it is making goosebumps pop up my pale skin...

88888

Hayley and I are sitting on the sofa together with Elijah standing by the window silently. Just then, Rebekah walks in. "It's not too early for scotch, is it? With all the witches' shenanigans and subterfuge afoot."

"What are you saying?" My red lips pout at Rebekah.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, love." Rebekah smiles at me.

"It is entirely too early if one intends to drive, yes." Elijah says to Rebekah.

"Funny." Rebekah says, but she doesn't sound as if she's going to laugh... "I don't have any plans to go anywhere."

Then, Elijah looks at me before looking at Rebekah and Hayley. "Grace is not safe here." Elijah says to Hayley and Rebekah. "You two must take Grace to the plantation house until this is over."

Something in my tummy feels as if I'm being fed medicine. I don't like this feeling, it makes me scared. "Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" I whimper as I grab onto Hayley's arm tightly.

"Shh..." Hayley says to me quietly as she pulls me onto her lap and hugs me closer to her. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

Then, Hayley looks up at Rebekah and Elijah as if she's just remembering something. "Tonight's the night of the full moon."

"So?" Rebekah frowns. "You're a hybrid, you can choose when to turn."

"It's not about that..." Hayley starts.

"Hayley, no." Elijah interrupts before looking at Rebekah. "She wants to go see the wolves at the Bayou."

"What?!" Rebekah sounds unhappily surprised.

"Who are the wolves at the Bayou?" I ask, tilting my head. "What's the Bayou?"

"We don't know who the wolves are, pumpkin." Rebekah smiles down at me patiently. "And the Bayou is a place."

"This is the one night out of the whole month they get to be human!" Hayley sounds as if she really believes what she's saying. "Besides, wouldn't it be much more beneficial for Grace if the werewolves are our allies instead of our enemies?"

Both Elijah and Rebekah are silent for a moment. "I suppose that is a valid point." Elijah sighs...

88888

Hayley and I are standing outside of a house I have never seen before. Hayley's hanging up clothes on a rope. It's dark outside...

I hear something and I see some leaves moving a little. "Hayley..." I whimper nervously as I grab onto her arm tightly.

Hayley looks around as the same big, yellow-eyed wolf from before walks up to us. "It's okay, Grace." Hayley tells me softly as she bents down and picks me up into her arms.

Then, she smiles at the wolf. "Hello again. I'm looking forward to meeting you soon."

"Is it your friend?" I ask Hayley quietly.

"I think it's our friend, Grace." Hayley tells me with a smile before looking up at the dark sky.

I look up too to see a BIG cloud moving away before I see a VERY round moon...

88888

There are lots of grown-ups dancing to very loud music outside. I know Rebekah and Hayley, but I don't know anyone else...

"You want a sausage?" Hayley asks me as she's feeding me food.

"Okay." I smile before she starts feeding me a sausage.

"Well, she's certainly cute." A grown-up I don't know says as he walks into the room.

Hayley looks up at him as she puts the plate and fork in her hands down onto the table. "You two are Hayley and Grace." He smiles at us. "I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again."

"You're the wolf who's been watching us." Hayley says as she's staring at Jackson.

"I got to keep my eye on you two." He laughs a little. "Precious cargo and all."

Hayley bents down and picks me up before talking again. "Right, got to protect Grace." She nods.

"Yeah, she's a big deal." Jackson smiles and nods at me before looking at Hayley. "But personally, my interest is in you."

"You don't even know me." Hayley frowns.

"Our parents knew each other." Jackson tells her. "They were of the same people, but not the same bloodline. Now, you know how pack hierarchy works right? Everybody has their part to play, and we had our part too."

"What part was that?" Hayley asks.

"You were supposed to be my wife." Jackson says. I bite down on my lips. I know what wife means. A wife is a grown-up lady who's married, but I'm not sure I know what it means to be married...

88888

Hayley's still holding me in her arms as Jackson's playing a piano. "I know it's a lot to take in." He says to her after he's done playing the piano. I want to play with the piano...

"You think?" Hayley sounds as if she already knows the answer to her question. But if she already knows, why is she asking?

I tilt my head at Hayley. "Can I play with the piano?" I ask her, but it's Jackson who answers.

"Sure, come here." He smiles as Hayley carries me over to the piano and puts me down on the piano chair.

My fingers push the piano keys down. I like the sounds it makes. I smile happily. I like the piano...

"I just wanted to meet my family." Hayley says to Jackson. Hayley's hand is touching my shoulder. "I never imagined that I would meet my husband from some weird-ass arranged marriage."

"I guess you don't know about any of this stuff because there was never anyone around to teach you." Jackson smiles. "The crescents aren't just any pack of wolves, okay? The bloodline goes back to the very beginning. Two families: your's and mine. I guess that makes us kind of like royalty."

"This is a joke, right?" Hayley sounds as if she might laugh. "I mean, if you're royalty, where is the throne?"

I don't know why, but Jackson looks a little sad. "New Orleans used to be our town." He says. "And we lost it all because of some infighting. The vampires came after us, and if our families were united, we could have taken them. So our parents decided to bring the two lines back together. And you and I were betrothed."

"I'm sorry." Hayley still sounds as if she might laugh. "This is ridiculous."

"Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would." Jackson says to Hayley. "Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down, and Marcel had us cursed by a witch. You are the last one of your bloodline, Andrea. You and Grace."

"Wait, Grace?" Hayley frowns.

"Yes." Jackson nods. "Klaus is your ancestor, remember? Technically speaking, he came from the same bloodline as you, which means Grace does too."

I know Jackson's talking about me, but I don't know what they're saying. I tilt my head up at Hayley and pull on her arm. "What's he saying?" I ask.

Hayley bents down and smiles at me. "He's telling us that you and I are family, Grace."

"Okay." I smile as I raise my arms up towards her. "Hayley, hug-hug." I say before Hayley picks me up into her arms.

"These people will follow you, Hayley." Jackson says. "And they'll treat Grace like royalty. You can help them. You and what you and Grace represent."

"And what is that exactly?" Hayley asks.

"A time when things were different, when our people fought back." Jackson sounds as if he really believes what he's saying. "And after everything you went through to find us... You are the one who's gonna break our curse."

"What are you talking about?" Hayley sounds unhappily surprised.

"Your witch friend." Jackson sounds as if he's not sure about something now. "She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free."

Hayley hugs me tightly. "Wait, what witch friend?" Hayley sounds scared and nervous.

I don't like it when grown-ups sound scared, it makes me feel scared... "Hayley..." I whimper as I wrap my arms around me.

"Shh... everything's fine, honey." Hayley rubs my head, but she sounds worried. Hayley looks at Jackson. "You've to get Grace and I out of here, Jackson."

"Wait, what..." Jackson sounds as if he doesn't know something.

"Now!" Hayley tells him loudly.

"Okay." Jackson nods as he still sounds as if he doesn't understand something. "Come with me..."

88888

"So you want to tell me what was that all about?" Jackson asks Hayley after he takes us into a different and smaller house. Hayley's still carrying me in her arms.

"It was a trap, Jackson." Hayley tells him. "I never contacted any witch friend." She says before she's calling someone on her cellphone.

"Come on, Rebekah, pick up..." Hayley says to herself quietly. She sounds worried. She sighs and puts her phone away when no one picks up.

"Hayley, where is Rebekah?" I bite down on my lips as I tilt my head at her.

"I'm sure Rebekah's okay, Grace." Hayley says, but she sounds as if she doesn't know if what she's saying is true.

I'm starting to feel nervous. "I don't want Rebekah to get hurt..." I whimper with a pout.

"I know." Hayley smiles at me a little as she hugs me close to her. Then she looks at Jackson again. "Thank you for protecting us, Jackson. Not just tonight..."

"I've been dreaming about meeting you since I was a kid." Jackson smiles at Hayley sadly. "I never thought it would go like this..." He's about to walk away before Hayley stops him.

"I won't stop until I find a way to break this curse." Hayley tells him as she sounds as if she really believes what she's saying. "I promise."

Jackson nods and smiles at Hayley silently before walking away... "Are we going to go home now?" I tilt my head at Hayley.

"Sorry, but I think we're going to have to spend tonight here, okay?" Hayley smiles at me softly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Klaus and Elijah are going to make some bad people go away." Hayley tells me gently. "And while they're doing that, we've to stay here, where it's safe, okay?"

"Okay." I nod...

88888

Hayley and I are inside the house Jackson took us to. I'm playing in the bubbly bath Hayley made for me as Hayley went to find me something to wear for sleep.

I hear footsteps coming closer. I look up, but it's not Hayley who walks in... "Hello, honey." She smiles at me.

I quickly feel my eyes grow wet as I sniffle and whimper. "Mommy..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated, but please remember to review and I promise I'll try and update sooner. Many thanks in advance!


	15. Long Way Back From Hell

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 15-

Long Way Back From Hell

"Come on, honey." Mommy smiles at me as I look at her with tearful eyes. "Let's wash your hair." Mommy bents down beside the bathtub I'm in and starts washing my long, wavy brown hair.

"Mommy, I miss you..." I sniffle.

"I miss you too." She smiles at me softly before looking at my clothes on the floor. "Did Klaus buy you these clothes?"

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head. "Rebekah bought them for me."

"Did she now?" Mommy says. I don't know why, but she sounds a little unhappy... "Where are Klaus and Rebekah now?" She asks.

"Hayley said that they're making scary, bad people go away." I bite down on my red lips. I don't like scary, bad people. I don't like to be scared or hurt...

"Yes, I've seen Hayley." Mommy smiles and nods. "She's fallen asleep." She says as she's done washing my hair. Mommy makes sure my body is clean before standing back up.

"Alright, honey, it's time to get up." Mommy tells me.

"Okay." I say as I raise my arms. Mommy lifts me up out of the tub. Then, mommy grabs the towel beside her and starts drying me.

"Mommy's gonna take you to our new home, okay?" Mommy smiles at me.

I tilt my head. "But what about Hayley?" My oval-shaped face frowns.

"I already told her about it." Mommy says. "She's fine with it."

"Oh, okay." I smile widely...

88888

I wake up in a bed beside mommy. "Are you awake, sweetie?" Mommy touches my cheek softly.

"Mommy..." I whine as I rub my big blue eyes sleepily. "Hug-hug..."

"Come here..." Mommy smiles as she pulls me into her arms and up into a sitting position. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um... Pancakes." I say as I smile and yawn.

"Alright, well, let's change ourselves out of our pajamas first." Mommy tells me with a smile. "And then we'll clean ourselves up and have breakfast."

"And then what?" I tilt my head.

"And then... No one else knows that mommy's back, so we're going to go surprise them, okay?" Mommy tickles my tummy, making me giggle.

"Okay." I giggle happily...

88888

After breakfast, mommy takes me back to the house I stayed in with Klaus. "... I need you to make a list of these names." Mommy carries me into the house just in time to hear Elijah say to Hayley as he, Hayley, and Marcel are in the living room together.

Elijah doesn't have any clothes on except for a pair of pants. He has black writings all over his body, but I don't know what it says.

"Nice to see you again, Hayley." Mommy smiles crookedly at Hayley. "I see you made it back here fairly early this morning."

"Yeah, I'm full of energy today thanks to how you magically knocked me out last night." Hayley sounds as if she might not like mommy. I don't know why. I love mommy...

"Valerie..." Marcel's eyes widen at mommy. "You're alive, but how..."

"Hello, Marcel." Mommy smiles at him before narrowing her eyes at Elijah. "And you must be Klaus's brother, Elijah."

"You're Grace's mother..." Elijah sounds worried, but I don't know why...

"You're alive..." Marcel says to mommy. He sounds happily surprised. "I missed you..."

"We'll talk later, Marcel." Mommy says to him before looking at Elijah and Hayley. "Find Klaus and Rebekah quickly." Mommy tells them. "I'll deal with those excessive witches. Klaus and I need to have a good, long talk..."

88888

Mommy and I are in my bedroom in Klaus's house. Mommy puts me down beside my box full of toys. "Mommy, where did Klaus and Rebekah go?" I ask.

"Mommy's going to do some spells and find them." Mommy smiles at me. "Can you play by yourself quietly for a little while?"

"Okay." I nod and smile back.

"Good girl." Mommy smiles and kisses my forehead.

Just then, Marcel walks in. "Hey, I got what you asked for." Marcel says to mommy as he's holding a tray with some bowls on it and he's also holding some candles.

"Just put them on that desk over there." Mommy tells Marcel as she looks from him to the empty desk in my bedroom.

"Here you go." Marcel smiles at mommy as he puts the things down onto the desk. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah." Mommy says. "Keep quiet and don't break my concentration."

"Okay." Marcel smiles and puts his hands up in the air. "I'll go inform Elijah and Hayley of that too." Marcel says before leaving...

My oval-shaped face smiles a little. Marcel looks as if he REALLY likes mommy...

88888

I'm sitting on the floor and building a house with colorful blocks. Mommy is doing a spell as she's been quietly saying something to herself that I don't understand. I don't know why, but I feel nervous...

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as a building that I've never seen before pops up in my mind. I can hear other voices, voices that sound scary. I'm starting to feel cold... My eyes quickly grows wet as I'm going to cry soon. "Mommy..." I whimper...

I can hear mommy's voice growing louder than the other voices. I still don't know what she's saying, but I like hearing mommy's voice, it makes me less scared...

"Fleur-De-Lis Sanitorium..." I hear mommy say quietly before the scary, cold feeling stops and the voices stop too.

"Mommy..." I sniffle tearfully as mommy turns around and looks down at me. I raise my arms up towards her. "Mommy, hold me..."

"Shh..." Mommy says gently as she crouches down and picks me up into her arms. "Come here, sweetie..." Mommy hugs me close to her and rubs my head. Then mommy magically unlights the candles before grabbing her purse. "Come on, honey, let's go tell Elijah, Marcel, and Hayley where Klaus and Rebekah are."

"Mommy knows where they are?" I tilt my head with a smile.

"Yes, I do." Mommy smiles at me...

88888

"Fleur-De-Lis Sanitorium." Mommy says as she's holding my hand as we walk into the room where Elijah, Marcel, and Hayley are all in. Hayley's sitting in front of a computer, Elijah and Marcel are both standing. "That's where Klaus and Rebekah are."

"The Sanitorium..." Marcel sighs, he sounds as if he knows something bad... He steps closer to mommy and I. "Valerie, can we talk?" Marcel asks mommy quietly.

"In a moment." Mommy tells him before looking at Elijah and Hayley. "I suggest you two head over there and get Klaus and Rebekah. The witches who captured them clearly wants them to suffer..."

I'm not sure what mommy's saying, but it sounds bad and scary. I pull on mommy's arm. "Mommy, is something bad going to happen to Klaus and Rebekah?" I ask quietly as something in my tummy feels as if I've eaten lots of medicine. I'm getting scared...

"No, honey." Mommy smiles at me as she bents down and picks me up into her arms. "Of course not."

"I thought you said that you will deal with those witches." Elijah raises an eyebrow at mommy.

"I will." Mommy nods at Elijah. "From here. I can weaken those witches with my spells from right here. But you and Hayley will have to go and get them. I suggest you two get going." She tells Elijah and Hayley.

"You managed to bring yourself back to life?" Elijah narrows his eyes at mommy. He sounds as if he doesn't like mommy. I pout sadly. Why doesn't he and Hayley like mommy? I love my mommy...

"Yes." Mommy says to Elijah. "And I suggest that it's best if you don't question me." Mommy sounds as if she doesn't like Elijah either as she stares at him...

"Ugh..." Elijah groans loudly and raises a hand to touch his head as if he has a headache.

"Are you okay?" I tilt my head at Elijah as I frown. "Does your head hurt?"

"No." Elijah looks as if he's trying hard to smile at me. "I'm alright."

"That's just a little taste." Mommy gives Elijah a crooked smile. "And I didn't even have to put in any effort."

I scratch my straight nose. I don't know what mommy's talking about...

88888

"What did you want to talk about?" Mommy asks Marcel after Elijah and Hayley left to go find Klaus and Rebekah. Mommy's sitting on an empty chair, and I'm sitting on her lap.

"Over a century ago, back when Rebekah and I were still in love, she and I did something." Marcel sighs as he's standing, leaning on a wall. "Something bad."

"What did you do, Marcel?" Mommy says as she scratches her forehead.

"Over a century ago, Mikael Mikaelson showed up here to hunt Klaus." Marcel tells mommy. He sounds as if he's telling mommy that he's done something wrong. "But what Klaus and Elijah don't know, is that it was me, Rebekah, and a witch named Genevieve who lured Mikael here... But it was Rebekah who killed Genevieve, so..."

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. I don't understand everything that Marcel's saying, but I do understand that Rebekah did something bad to someone called Genevieve, and it sounds as if Mikael is someone bad...

"Mommy..." I whine quietly as I wrap my arms around mommy in a hug. Mommy rubs my head and kisses me on the cheek before looking back to Marcel.

"And now, thanks to the power Celeste stole from the Harvest ritual, Genevieve is alive again." Mommy nods, sounding as if she knows what Marcel is going to say. How do grown-ups do that?

"And there's only one reason she wants to be back." Marcel says. "She wants to get revenge for what Rebekah and I did to her by informing Klaus of how Mikael found him."

"Well..." Mommy sighs. I don't know why, but mommy sounds as if she might be a little mad at Marcel... "You certainly have a way with women..."

But Marcel smiles at mommy in a way that feels very warm. "Whatever romance Rebekah and I had, it's all in the past, Valerie..."

"I can temporarily disable Genevieve and Celeste's magic with my spells to give Elijah and Hayley a chance to rescue Klaus and Rebekah out." Mommy tells Marcel as I'm sitting beside a table and drawing with my crayons. "Watch Grace for me and keep quiet." Mommy tells him...

88888

Mommy's drawing pictures with me after she's finished doing some magic spells. Marcel's walking around, looking worried. "Where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They'll be back soon enough." Mommy says as she's drawing a flower for me.

Just then, Hayley walks in through the front door. She looks as if she has just seen something bad as she rushes over to mommy, Marcel, and I. "Hey, you're back..." Marcel starts to say to Hayley.

"This is bad." Hayley interrupts him quickly as she sounds VERY nervous. Hayley looks at mommy. "Klaus knows what Marcel and Rebekah did, Elijah's trying to protect Rebekah, but..."

"Is Klaus mad at Rebekah for something?" I tilt my head at Hayley.

But before Hayley can say anything, mommy quickly picks me up in her arms as she stands up. "Come on, honey, let's go home." Mommy looks as if she's trying hard to smile at me.

"You're leaving?!" Hayley sounds unhappily surprised.

"Tell those originals to pull their acts together." Mommy tells Hayley. Mommy sounds a little angry...

"And you!" Mommy narrows her eyes at Marcel unhappily. "Fix this!" I don't like it when mommy's mad... Something in my tummy feels as if balloons are being popped...

"Mommy?" I whimper quietly as I bite down on my lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, honey." Mommy hugs me gently. "Mommy's not mad at you..."

Then, mommy looks back to Hayley and Marcel. "I'll not allow Grace to have a psychopath for a father." Mommy sounds as if she really believes what she's saying. I don't know if I know what she's saying, but I think it has something to do with Klaus...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, I know in this chapter, Klaus didn't appear. But I promise he'll show up in the next chapter. Please remember to review and I'll update soon! Many thanks in advance!


End file.
